Flaws and All
by iluvshim
Summary: After losing her first love and going to jail Robyn's parents gets worried and thinks she need to leave Seattle for a while and makes visit her cousin Kim. To Robyn this means hell but little did she know she was going to run into Seth Clearwater.SETHxOC
1. Jailbird

**A/N: Hey, this is my story & it's called Flaws and All after the song by beyonce and uh yah here's my story hope you enjoy=]  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters (Tears) SM does **

Flaws and All

Chapter 1: Jailbird

"I'm telling you I didn't do anything! I just happen to be by the race" I complained for the billionth time tonight, but the lady only gave me a look that obviously said 'surre, I believe you' then in an over cheerful voice she said "ok I believe you but until I have proof or your mommy comes and bails you out you're going to have to seat in that pretty jail cell over there ok? Great!" Then she forced a horrendous smile. Man she could use some Listerine. But I quietly walked into the cell and sat down on the bench. I was looking around and trying to avoid the girl across room who kept eyeing my earrings. Then I saw another girl walk in to the cell. She was gorgeous. She had a warm cinnamon complexion and wavy black hair to her shoulders. But she looked extremely pissed off and she was shaking a little as she walked. I wonder who pissed her off.

She took a seat at the far end of the cell. And kept on shaking, I didn't realize I was staring until she gave me a 'what are you looking at' look and then I turned away. When she turned I started to look again, then she said "what the hell are you looking at Barbie." I was going to apologize 'til I realized she just called me Barbie.

"I don't know why you're getting mad at me, I didn't put you here" I snapped back. Then she sighed and turned abound.

"You're right, I'm...sorry" She said. Now I felt bad for snapping back.

"Hey its okay, we all wake up on the wrong side sometimes" I said gently.

She didn't respond this time, so I turned around, then I heard a muffled sniffle.

I walked over and took a seat. I asked her if she wanted to talk about it but she didn't answer, so I waited. After 10 minutes she looked up.

"Why are you still here?" she asked.

"Oh like I've got a lot of options" I responded smiling

"I mean why are you sitting by me?"

"Well you seem like you could use someone to talk to"

"You have no idea what I have to go through EVERY day. Most people wake up on the wrong side of one a week; I wake up on the wrong side 24/7"

"Well do you want to talk about-"

"Don't you understand? Just leave me ALONE" she cut in.

"Seriously you can talk to me, it might sound cheesy, but my mom's a shrink and if I didn't help you she'd be very disappointed" I said. She said nothing.

"Okay how about I guess and say if I'm right? Good?"

"Okay, hmmm is it family?"

No response

"Friends?"

No response

"Boys?"

Then she started crying.

"Oh so it is boys" I stated

"You have no idea" She said and looked up. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"So you're here because of a boy?" I asked

"Nope, but my life is f**ked up because of one" She said.

"What happened? He broke up with you?"

"I wish it ended a that but then he had to go out with my—" she didn't finish

"Sister? Roommate?...Great Aunt Pearl?" I asked

She burst out laughing when I said Great Aunt Pearl.

"Umm none of the above and to be honest I just don't want to talk about it" She said.

"So watcha in for" I asked with a southern accent.

"I was on restricted grounds and I didn't even know. You?" she admitted

"I was driving back to Seattle, when I noticed a familiar car during a drag race and it was one of my brother's friends I just stopped by to say hi when the cops pulled up."

"Ouch, talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"Tell me about it. So what's your name?" I asked

"I'm Leah"

"Amelia, but I go by Robyn. It sounds better" I said

"Cool, Robyn"

"Thanks"

"Mitchell, your mommy is here" the lady said in that voice.

"Looks like I'm going out, bye Leah." I said.

"Bye Robyn and... thank you" Then she smiled and I walked out of the cell, to a fuming mom and worried dad. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Hi, so what did you think of the story? Please review and tell me your thoughts and suggestions and if you have ideas don't be afarid 2 share =]**


	2. Goodbyes

**A/N: SO here's chapter 2, I son't readlly like this chapter I like 3 better but still read it lol and don't 4 get 2 review ^_^**

**Chapter 2: GOODBYES**

I woke up the next morning feeling awful. My mom lectured me so much I wanted to cry at one point, but I put on a brave front. After 3 hours, I went to bed and now today I would hear my punishment. Excellent.

I got up took a shower then brushed my teeth; I smoothed my normally jet black, wild and curly hair into a slender ponytail to the middle of my back. I took out my blue contacts and put on my glasses, exposing my green eyes. I wore a denim skirt that reached my knees and a long-sleeved- white-hooded-shirt. I was trying to look as innocent as possible without being to obvious.

When I got down stairs to eat breakfast my parents were already there and talking in hushed tones.

"Are you sure this will help" my father asked worried.

"Yes. Now shhh Jonathan, she's almost downstairs." My mother answered.

"Good morning mom, dad." I said brightly.

"Morning sweetheart" My father said.

"Good morning Amelia" My mom said

I quietly got breakfast, cereal, even though my mom cooked omelets.

"Why don't you have an omelet, dear" My father asked.

"I'm um watching my weight" I said and smiled sweetly. What can I say I've always been a daddy's girl. Once I finished my breakfast my mom got right down to business.

"You probably guessed that you're not off the hook from the... incident last night" She began.

"Yes"

"Well you're right. We've noticed that you have changed a lot during the last few months. We don't know what's wrong and you won't tell us. So we thought you could get somepeer help." My mom said. I think I turned two shades lighter.

Wait a minute where was she going with this?! What happened to no TV for a month or grounded for a week?!

"So you're going to stay at your cousin Kim's for the rest of the summer and you're going to be volunteering at the local Hospital in Forks." my mother finished

I didn't move, no couldn't move. Did she just say FORKS! I don't go to visit Kim, Kim visits us, infact I don't even remember the last time we talked. I think my dad noticed the panic expression on my face because he was quickly by my side saying I didn't have to go if I don't want to and that they were only trying to help. But my mom quickly cut in.

"Listen Amelia, calm down and you do have to go." She said evil-eyeing my dad.

"It might be tough but we think Kim will be a good influence on you, this is for your own good" She said

"No it's not! I hate Forks; it's boring, cold and wet all the time" I said

"But sweetheart, you'll get to bond with Kim. Don't you remember Kim, you guys used to be inseparable." My father said.

Now to think of it I do remember that Kim has a really hot boyfriend. What was his name Jacob, Jerry, Jared, Jeremy? Well it starts with a J, and I remember her saying his friends are also really hot. Maybe Forks won't be so bad after all.

"Okay, when do I leave?" I asked. My father looked confused and my mother shocked.

"You're going to go?" My dad said

"With out a fight?" My mom asked

"Well it's my punishment and I'm going to face the consequences" I said innocently.

My mother tried to recompose herself "If that's the case then, your father is going to drive you to Forks in 3hours, so you better start packing because you have to leave at 5 o'clock." she said.

"Ok, I'll see you guys' in a few." I said. Then I quickly went up to my room and speed dialed, Shizuka and Kesha.

"Hey Zuzu, Keke guess what just happened" I said.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"You guys remember my cousin Kim that lives in Forks"

"Yeah"

"What about her?"

"Well I'm going to live with her for the rest of the summer" I said. There was a long pause.

"You've got to be kidding me, I've got a whole entire plan for us" Shizuka said sounding very pissed off.

"No I wish, I was in jail last night because I just happened to be by a drag race and the cops showed up, so now my parent's think I've gone completely haywire"

"Well, can't you fight it? My birthday is next Wednesday and we have dress rehearsal, we have to finish decorating and we didn't go over the choreography for the dancing section yet!" Kesha said.

"Well, don't worry I know forks is small, but there has to be someone who has a car there. I'll make sure I'm there for everything okay? And we could go dress shopping at Port Angeles or if worse comes to worse we could shop online." I said

"Okay fine, but how are we supposed to hang out? One whole summer without you, were going to drive each other crazy." Shizuka said.

"I'm only a few miles away, and we live in the 21st century; the age of cell phones, web cams, and IMs. We will stay in contact" I said calmly

"Wow you really thought this out" Kesha said sounding very said

"Aww don't be sad Keke"

"How can I not be sad? We haven't been apart since 3rd grade." She said

"It's true, we're gona miss you so much Ryn Ryn" Shizuka said

"I'm going to miss you guys too" I said

"But don't worry I'll stay in contact I promise"

"You better not be lying Amelia" Shizuka said

"Cross my heart and hope to die, may all my hair fall out if I lie" I repeated our old oath. We all burst out laughing.

"Hair swear Ryn Ryn?" Kesha asked, I knew she was smiling on the other end.

"Yep" I said cheezing

"Okay, we believe you." Shizuka said giggling

"I guess we should let you pack huh?" Kesha said

"Lol, thanks for reminding me" I said

"Ahh same old Ryn Ryn, always forgetting something; I'm going to miss that" Shizuka said with some humor.

"Yeah and don't worry I won't change, anyways I gotta go, see you guys on Monday"

"Monday?" Shizuka asked

"Yeah dress shopping" Kesha said

"And I'm the forgetful one" I said

"Ok bye Ryn Ryn" They both said then I hung up. I packed enough clothes for 4 months even though I was only going for two and I made sure to pack a bathing suit I remember her saying she lived by a beach. Then I went down stairs, to a nervous looking dad and a persistent mom. Of course, I've never been away from my dad for long either. I hope he was going to be ok; he always worried about me more than my brothers. I was born premature baby and was his only girl; I'm going to miss him.

"Let's go daddy" I said cheerfully. If I convince him I'm happy he'll feel a little better.

"Okie dokey mini me" He said with a sad smile. I haven't been called mini me since I was 6-years-old. He took my two suitcases and packed them in the car.

"Are you sure you want to go Melia" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure dad. And don't worry I'll come visit and call often ok? I said

"Thank you" He said and ruffled my hair. Then we took off. I cast one last look at my home. I'm going to miss Seattle.

**A/N: In the next chapter she finally meets Seth ^_^**


	3. Pie eating Giant

**A/N: hello again ^_^ thanks to you guys that have put me on your alert list & thanks Ms. Jacob Black for reviewing ^_^ well here's chapter 3 ...**

Chapter 3: Pie-eating Giant

We pulled up to Kim's house at around 8 o'clock. When my dad and I got out we were ambushed by Kim, Aunt Rose, and Uncle George. I swear uncle George and my dad look like twins, but my dad was a little taller. While my dad, Uncle George, and Aunt Rose were catching up I decided to talk to Kim.

"Hey Kim" I said.

"Um hey Amelia" she said

"I prefer Robyn actually"

"Oh, uh, sorry, Robyn"

"It's ok" I said. Then there was an awkward pause.

"So um how are things with your boyfriend?" I asked. Her eyes lit up.

"Things are great! I'm surprise you remembered." She said happily.

"I'm happy for you and uh—"

"Jared" she filled in.

"Ahh I knew his name started with a J" I said smiling

"You were close" she replied

"So how are you and your boyfriend?" she asked

"Um not so good"

"Aww what happened?"

"He died" I said

"Oh I'm so sorry" She said.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do tonight?" I asked. I hated talking about Mark.

"Oh, um, I told Jared you were coming and we decided to welcome you with a bon fire" she said cheerfully.

"Oh cool. When is it?"

She looked at her watch

"Its 8:15 right now so about 15 minutes" She said.

"Okay then I'll start getting ready" I said. I walked over to my dad and told him goodbye then Kim showed me to her room and left so I could change my clothes. I wet my hair slightly so it became wavy and let it hang loose. Then I changed out of my denim skirt and white shirt and into a less stuffy outfit. I put on a baby blue halter top and a black denim jacket that stopped a little above my waist, and then I put on a black mini skirt with flowers near the hem, and to finish off a pair of cute wedged flip flops.

When I got down stairs Kim was with Jared in the couch. They looked so cute together, they reminded me of Mark and I. No I have to stop thinking about him. I cleared my throat and Jared and Kim looked up. Kim blushed and then introduced us. He stood up and I swear my eyes popped out. The guy was HUGE. I mean he had to bend a little to get through the door. When he went outside and I was going Kim pulled me back and said "what do you think of him?"

"He's really tall and cute" I said. She blushed "he is isn't he?" she said

Then Jared called out for us and we went in the car. I sat in the back and Jared and Kim sat in the front.

"Where's the bon fire" I asked.

"First beach" they said at the same time, then started laughing.

"Cool"

"So where are you from Amelia?" Jared asked.

"Actually I prefer Robyn and I'm from Seattle"

"City girl?"

"Yep born and raised in the city" I said smiling

"I like the city, but it gets too noisy for me"

"Yeah that does get annoying but my favorite thing is that I can always get take-out in less than 15 minutes 24/7" I said

We all started laughing.

"Yeah you can't really do that in La Push" Kim said.

Soon we pulled up to First Beach. One word- beautiful- The beach had beautiful white sand and the sun was beginning to disappear, the sun setting was one of the most breath taking things I've ever seen.

"Amel-- I mean Robyn come on" Kim shouted. I took my eyes from the beach and looked to see Kim and Jared already going towards a small swarm of people, I quickly ran to catch up. When we reached I was ambushed with warm smiles, waves, hellos. The first person I was introduced to was Sam and his wife Emily, she was absolutely beautiful even with a scar she had on her face and really nice. Next were Paul and his fiancé Rachel, then Jacob, Quil and Embry, last Collin and Brady. They mentioned that two more people were supposed to come.

Kim and Jared started flirting...then making out, which was my cue to leave. I already get enough of that from my mom and dad thank you very much. I went over to the food table and picked what I wanted to eat; at least what was left of it the guys gobbled nearly everything. And I thought I could eat.

I was deciding over the last piece of apple pie and the last piece of pumpkin pie, then when I finally choose the pumpkin a giant appeared behind me and took my pie then stuffed it in his mouth! How rude! So I turned around and confronted him.

"Excuse me" I said. He looked at me weird. At first he looked confused, then shocked then he just steered at me. Talk about creepy.

"Hello? Anyone in there" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Um Earth to the pie-eating giant" I said again. Now I was getting annoyed. First he ate my pie then we won't acknowledge me.

So I walked over to Kim, she noticed I was fuming and asked what's wrong.

"The pie-eating-giant over there" I said pointing to the guy.

"Seth?" she said laughing "What could he have done" Jared asked, holding back laughter.

"He ate my pie, and then when I confronted him he just steered at me like I had three heads."

And surely when we looked back he was still steering at me.

"Oh crap" Jared said, and then whispered something in Kim's ear, and then a shocked expression covered her face.

"Um Robyn, I think we should go" she said with a worried tone

"Why? Because of the pie-eating-giant?"

"No, it's getting late and um you have to go volunteer tomorrow remember?"

"Okay, sure" I said, I didn't believe her one bit, but didn't feel like protesting.

Jared went to talk to Sam for a while, then we began our silent ride back to Kim's.

Next thing it was 10 o'clock and I was going to bed. That night I dreamed about my pie-eating-giant, and as much as I hate to admit it; it was a pretty good dream.

**A/N: so what'd ya think? I wasn't sure what Seth would say so didn't make him say anything lolz, but I'm a huge fan of Pride and Prejudice so Robyn's probably gona hate him before she falls in love with him lol don't 4 get 2 review please [insert puppy dog eyes]**


	4. Puppy dog eyes

**A/N: Hey again, so thanks for still reading my story ^_^ and I was thinking if i should do a chapter in Seth's POV. tell me whatcha think =]**

Chapter 4: Puppy dog eyes

"Amelia, Amelia you have to get up" Kim said while shaking the sleep outta me.

"No, 10 more minutes" I replied groggily. Don't these people know I have to get my full 10 hours?

"10 more minutes and you'll be late"

"Fine, 9 minutes"

"Amelia!"

"Okay, okay I'm up"

"Finally you're up; I thought you were dead for a second"

"Don't worry this is a normal routine for my mom and I" I swore she looked like she was going to faint when I said that. I grabbed my towel and toothbrush from my suitcase and went to take a shower and clean up. I took a quick shower since I'm going to be 'late'. I went back to Kim's room and changed in to white skinny jeans and a white shirt that said 'hello I'm going to put you out of your misery today' with a smiling bunny holding a knife with blood on it. Then I put my hair up in a messy bun holding it up with chopsticks.

I went down stairs to find Aunt Rose and Kim eating breakfast, pancakes to be exact. I said good morning to both and grabbed my self a plate.

"So Amelia are you excited to volunteer at the hospital?" Aunt Rose asked

"It's Robyn and yeah, but I'm kind of scared to who I'm volunteering for" I answered

"Don't worry it's probably going to be Dr. Cullen and he's sweeter than pie"

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yeah, he's like the head doctor and gets the most volunteers since he's the best doctor there"

"Oh cool" I heard a car pull up then Jared came inside.

"Good morning ladies" he said then kissed Kim on the cheek and she blushed.

"Morning Jared" I said.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked

"You're taking me?"

"Yep, unless you know someone else who's got a car and free time?" I looked at my aunt. "Sorry I've got work" she said. I already knew Kim didn't have a car.

"Okay, let me finish my breakfast though." I finished my breakfast and ran upstairs to grab my messenger bag with everything I need, and then we were off.

"So Amelia, what'd you think of the bon fire?" Jared asked. I didn't answer for a while I was sort of space out.

"Um, it's Robyn, and please DON'T forget it; and the bon fire was cool" except for the pie-eating giant I mentally added.

"Even with Seth accidentally eating your pie" he said with an amused smirk

"That's the pie-eating giant's name?" Jared started laughing

"You call him a 'pie-eating giant'?"

"Well that's what he is" I said defensively.

"Okay, why don't you come over to Emily's after you're volunteering and he'll apologize for eating your pie?"

"Tempting but no, I have other plans"

"You do? With who?" He asked surprised

"YDNTK"

"Huh"

"You don't need to know"

"Okay, but be careful and stay away from really pale guys"

I started laughing "why do I need to stay away from pale guys?"

"Not pale guys really pale guys"

"Lolz ok Jared I'll stay away from 'really pale guys'" I made air quotations.

Then the car stopped. I looked up; we were in front of the hospital.

"Ok, this is my stop and I'll call you if I need you to pick me up"

"Gotcha, laters Robyn" He said then he speed off.

I walked into the Hospital and found the directory desk (It was pretty easy the hospital wasn't large.) A lady who looked old enough to be my great gran with blonde hair was at the desk. I stood there for 5 minutes watching her answer phones and write things down. How busy could this place be? Eventually she looked up at me and smiled until she saw my shirt then frowned. I guess she didn't like homicidal bunnies.

"How may I help you" she asked boringly.

"I'm supposed to be volunteering here today" I said

"Do you have a slip?"

"Uh, yeah give me a sec" I started an expedition in my messenger bag before I found what I was looking for. I handed the slip to her.

"Uh, yes Ms. Mitchell you'll be helping Dr. Cullen today and the rest of this week" What do ya know, Aunt Rose was right. "He's meeting other volunteers right now in the conference room, just go to room 312. You can take the elevator to the third floor then make a right."

"Thanks—"I looked at her name tag. Peanut? Damn contacts maybe I should wear my glasses.

"Thanks Peanut" I said then walked off.

"It's Patty!" she hollered as I walked away.

I got off the elevator and made a turn, I looked at the door. The sign read 'Male restroom'. I looked up and realized this was 312. I wonder if Peanut is new here. I was going to walk back down stairs to get new directions when someone opened the door. I saw the most beautiful man ever. He had blonde hair and was extremely pale. I think I stopped breathing and simply stopped and stared.

"Excuse me, may I help you" he said, in the most angelic voice.

"Uh y-yeah. I-I'm looking for the uh conference room f-for the n-new volunteers." I stuttered out.

"Yes, it's in here come on in and introduce your self" he said cheerfully. I walked inside the cool air conditioned room. Now I remember why I didn't fancy hospitals, their always so cold. When I looked inside I saw teens around my age and a few looked like college students. Everyone just stared at me, so I started speaking.

"Hello, I'm Robyn Mitchell. I came here from Seattle, and um yeah, I'm here to volunteer..." I started to blush as I was speaking; I hated it when people stared at me.

An eternity and 2 hours later I stopped talking and sat down. Then Doctor Cullen started telling us about the tasks we will perform for the next two months. Then at the end of the class each of us got a schedule to what sections we will be helping in. First month I'm going to be assisting pediatricians, second Surgeons. Cool. I was walking out of the hospital trying to remember my schedule because I'm going to lose the paper, when I bumped into the wall and fell on my butt.

"Ouch" I said and rubbed my forehead.

"Are you okay" wait walls don't talk. I slowly looked up and saw the pie eating giant from the bon fire. Wait what was his name Samuel? Simon? Seth? I think its Seth

"Um yeah" I mumbled. He offered him hand but I declined and got up on my own. When I got up he just stood there and started staring at me again. Two could play at this game so I stared right back at him. I blushed; you would to, if you saw his eyes. They are gorgeous.

"Um why do you stare at me?" I asked after a while

"You're beautiful" He said in a husky voice. I blushed again.

"Oh" I started to walk out of the hospital; I remembered that I wanted to paint the beach this afternoon and if I didn't get going the sun was going to set. Seth followed me out.

"So where are you going?" he asked.

"Out and about" I said with a smirk.

"Oh, can I come?"

"Um..."

"I was just asking you don't have to say yes" He said so innocently and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I was going to say no, buy how could I deny his request when he was so damn cute.

"Sure you can come" I said. His face lit up, and he smiled. I think my heart stopped for a second. He had dimples. We continued to talk as we walked. I think I had him all wrong; the pie eating giant was actually very nice...and very hot. We walked until I remembered I don't have a ride.

"Don't worry I got us covered" Seth said as if reading my mind. We walked around to the parking lot where he led me to a sleek black car. He sure knew how to ride.

"Nice car"

"Thanks but it's Jake's, you know who Jake is right?"

"Um, yeah..." I would ask if he was the tall one, with short hair but that also matches Quil, Embry, Sam...

"So where are you going?"

"Hmm, how do I know I could trust you" I said teasingly.

"You know you want to" He said and looked at me with those eyes again.

"And I'm also the one driving"

"Okay, I'm just going to the beach to paint"

"You paint?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm just curious about you" He said, looking into my eyes. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. His gaze on me broke when his phone rang.

"Hey Jared, what's up?" he said.

While he was talking to Jared I got lost in my thoughts. What just happened back there? I can't like him and he can't like me. I can't like another boy anymore, not after what happened. I would just end up brokenhearted again, and my life just got back semi-normal. I can't ruin it again and I can't take another incident.

"Earth to Robyn, you still in there" Seth said waving his hands in front of me.

"Um, yeah"

"Ok, Jared said we have to go over to Sam and Emily's they have big news" He said grinning.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Well, Jared has been working up the courage to propose for months"

"Oh, I'm sure Kim's going to say yes; I can tell by the way she looks at him"

"Yeah he has the same look"

"I'm happy for them, they've found each other" I found my other half once, but I lost him.

"Is something wrong?" Seth asked, worry in his eyes.

"No, I'm just really excited, let's go" I said mustering up the happiest smile I could. He looked like me didn't believe me but didn't question me. We drove to Sam and Emily's in silence.

**A/N: Remember to review & PM or in your review tell me if I should do a chapter in Seth's POV ^_^**


	5. Angels have nothing on her

**A/N: so here's a chapter in Seth's POV. It was fun writing from his POV. I hope you like it and enjoy! =]**

_**You promised me starry night skies  
They just remind me of your shining bright eyes  
I'm missing your voice at night time  
This sepa-separation seem-seems a sad crime**_

B-b-b-but don't don't don't think think think I forgot you you you  
Are are are oh so sweet I I I - I knew

I got up and turned off my alarm clock. I slowly took a shower and got dressed. When I was going down stairs I heard my mom and Leah talking very quietly, I've never been happier that I can hear things from far away.

"So how's he taking it" my mother asked, I could tell she was worried.

"I'm not sure, he hasn't phased since the breakup, I think he needs to get his thoughts strait before the pack starts messing with him" Leah said, also worried.

"You know I can hear you right?" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Good I'm glad you could hear us, so you could answer our question" Leah said.

I started scratching behind my left ear, a habit I had since I was young. I only did it when I was nervous, or scared.

"I'm you know"

"No we don't know sweetheart, and we wished you would talk about it" I hated making my mom worry, but I just didn't want to talk about it yet.

"I'm okay don't worry, just a little sad you know" Suddenly my mom rushed toward me and gave me a bear hug.

"Whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'm always going to be here" She looked me right into my eyes and I wanted to be 5 years old again and spill my guts to her, but I couldn't, I just couldn't.

"Or if you need someone to knock some sense into her, I'm always here" Leah said. I knew Leah she was acting tough, ever since she joined the pack she's been tougher and stronger. But she's still hurt I know it. She probably knows how I feel the most.

"I'll have to pass you up on that" I said sadly. As much as I hate Serena right now, I still love her. She was the first girl I ever loved and my best friend. You can't just make all those feeling I had for her disappear in one day, or with one punch in Leah's case. But I wish they would go away.

I sat down and started eating breakfast. Normally my mom's cooking would put me in a good mood, but not even pancakes with smiles faces and syrup with whip cream could make my happy but it takes away the empty feeling in my stomach. But the one in my heart still remains... I sighed.

"Okay, that's it were going out Seth" Leah said throwing her hands up.

"No, that's okay I'm just gonna hang out here today" I said.

"No you're not, I can't take it anymore! You're worse than Jake was with Bella!"

"Leah, I think you should calm down dear" my mom said soothingly.

"I can't, she's wrecked him! That bitch wrecked him, and she doesn't give a damn!"

I started to shake. "Just shut up Leah!" I hissed.

"Why should I! It's true, it's all true!" I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran out the door and let myself go.

I could hear the cracks my bones made and feel the change taking place. Soon everything was intensified. I could see everything more clearly and hear cars from 3 miles away. I started to run into the woods, I ran as fast as I could. I thought about Serena and her beautiful eyes. They were a shocking blue, they were so beautiful. I thought about what she said. Each word permanently pressed into my brain. "Seth, I'm sorry it's over. I'm getting back with Lucas" I let out a howl, a pained howl. I loved her so much, more than Lucas ever could. Then I found out I wasn't alone.

"_Oh Seth she broke up with you" _Jake's voice said.

"_Yeah, she did"_

"_That's why you haven't phased lately_

"_Yeah, I didn't really want anyone to know, at least not yet"_

"_I know how you feel, I felt the same way about Bella before Nessie"_

"_At least Edward actually loved Bella, all Lucas does it use her and she doesn't see it."_

"_Hey it's her loss, not yours Seth"_

"_Yeah I know"_

I ran in Silence for a while

"_Hey Seth I'm at the Cullen's now, I'll see you later and you can always come talk to me if you want." Jake said_

"_Thanks Jake"_

"_Oh and before I forget we're having a bonfire tonight to welcome Kim's cousin you should come"_

"_I don't know..."_

"_Emily's cooking"_

"_I'll see if I can make it" _With that note Jake started laughing then phased back.

I continued to run for a little longer before turning back and running home then phasing back. I grabbed the spare clothes- I have a hiding place since I'm always shredding my clothes- and went inside.

"Seth is that you?" I heard my mother's voice.

"Yeah mom it's me" I answered back. Soon I saw my mom. She looked like... well she looked horrible. She looked like she was crying.

"Seth are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"No you're not, and you won't talk about it" She started to cry but softly.

"Yes, I am in fact I'm going to a party tonight with the pack" I said trying to reassure her. My mom always worries about Leah and I way too much.

"I'm so glad you're finally getting out, is Leah going too she's still upset you know"

"Yeah I'm gonna talk to her now" I ran upstairs and knocked on Leah's door. She was blasting Slipknot's 'surfacing'.

_**Running out of ways to run  
I can't see, I can't be  
Over and over and under my skin  
All this attention is doing me in**_

Fuck it all! Fuck this world!  
Fuck everything that you stand for!  
Don't belong! Don't exist!  
Don't give a shit!  
Don't ever judge me!

She didn't answer so I slowly opened the door. Leah was on the bed with her face in her pillow. I suddenly felt twice as bad. I hated making Leah feel bad because I know she feels bad on a daily basis in her words she was 'angry 24/7'.

_**Picking through the parts exposed  
Taking shape, taking shag  
Over and over and under my skin  
All this momentum is doing me in**_

You got all my love, livin' in your own hate  
Drippin' hole man, hard step, no fate  
Show you nothin', but I ain't holdin' back  
Every damn word I say is a sneak attack  
When I get my hands on you  
Ain't a fucking thing you can do  
Get this cuz you're never gonna get me  
I am the very disease you pretend to be

**I am the push that you move**

The song ended and I turned off her stereo that got her attention. She got up and looked at me. I thought she was gonna scream at me but she ran and gave me a hug.

"I'm so sorry Seth I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's cool Leah I know you didn't what you said" She raised her eyebrows and gave me a weird look, in any other situation I would have laughed to death.

"I meant what I said about that bit- I mean girl; I just didn't mean to get you upset" we were both quiet for a while.

"I guess now I know how you felt about Sam leaving" I said, then quickly regretted it when I saw Leah's expression.

"I didn't mean-"

"No Seth its okay; but I would never wish for you to feel like I did"

"I always thought you were over reacting about the breakup, I never knew it hurt so much" I wanted to cry not because I lost Serena but because I need to.

"I'm not gonna let you cry over her, I cried too many times over Sam and I'm not gonna let you follow in my pathetic footsteps. " Leah said. Then she got up and pulled me out of her room and down stairs.

"Mom, were going to see a movie bye" Leah screamed. I didn't even get to hear what my mom said because next thing I know were in the car driving to Port Angeles. One thing I never got about Leah, she drove like she was being chased by a pack of crazy llamas. We got there in no time. We picked the funniest, craziest and stupidest movie we could find, bought enough food for a village and ate like we were never gonna eat again and laughed like this was our last day.

We came out of the theaters laughing and cracking jokes on each other. Then I saw her. I can't believe it, she wasn't even with Lucas! This was another guy. Leah noticed I stopped then saw her.

"Damn bitch. Do you want me to take care of her?" Leah asked with a mischievous look on her face. I really wanted to say yes but... I said no. Then she saw me and smiled. Not a warm smile either more on the cat-got-the-canary side. She pointed to a tore and they guy left then she walked over to me and Leah.

"Seth how have you been" she asked. It took me a few deep breaths before I was ready to answer. But Leah beat me to the chase.

"He's great, how are you and Lucas or did he leave you already?" Leah said.

"FYI he didn't leave me, I left him okay?" Serena snapped back

"Bitch" Leah said with disgust written all over her face.

"Since Seth and I are done I could finally say this: You're a pathetic excuse for a girl, you eat like a pig and you look like shit" Serena spat. I was scared of Leah's response so I pulled Leah away and toward our car. But Leah isn't only faster that me but stronger. She ran back to Serena and all I heard was a loud crack and then I saw Serena with a bloody nose and Leah got in the car. I hopped in and she started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"There's a bonfire for Kim's cousin, I wanna go"

"Okay...why?" Leah hated going to bonfires

"I need a distraction" We pulled up to the beach. I could already hear the laughter and see the fire. More importantly I could smell the food. Ahh Emily's cooking.

I ran down to the beach said hey to the guys, Emily and Kim. Then approached the food table. Almost everything was gone! I saw a short girl by the table. She seemed to be having a hard time making a decision on which pit to take. Being the nice guy that I am I eliminated one option to make it easier. Then something happened that I thought never would.

She turned around and that was it. My life now revolved around her. She was so beautiful, I wanted to know everything about her, I want to love her, to hug her, to kiss her, and she is my everything. I want to make that frown she has on her face disappear.

"Excuse me" she said in an angelic voice. Her voice was so pure, so beautiful. The voice of angels had nothing on her.

"Hello? Anyone in there" she spoke again. I couldn't take my eyes from her beautiful face. It was as if I'm finally seeing the sun. I felt a magnetic pull to her; I wanted nothing more than to have her in my arms.

"Um Earth to the pie-eating giant" My angel looked annoyed. Even when she is, she still looked beautiful. Her voice still sounded like a breath of fresh air.

Then she walked away from me. I wanted to run after her, why was she leaving me? She walked over to Jared and Kim, then Jared caste me a sympathetic look. My Angel and Kim went off; I was going to go after her when Jared and Sam stopped me.

"You can't go after her" Jared said.

"What? Why?" I began to shake.

"You don't have enough control right now, you could hurt her." Sam said. I wanted to chase after her and wrap her in my arms, but Sam is right. I don't know how I would live with myself if I hurt her.

"Maybe you should go for a run, I'll keep everyone from phasing tonight" Sam said.

I ran for the forest and quickly phased. I let my wolf instincts take over and ran. I ran faster than I ever had before. I howled like no tomorrow. Because I've found my imprint. My beautiful, angelic-voiced, slightly annoyed with me imprint and her name is...? I'll have to get that later. But for now I'll celebrate.

* * *

**A/N: so do you like Seth's POV?should I do more chapters in his POV? or stick with Robyn? Review or PM me so I could know. thanks for reading  
con amour ~kela~ ^_^**

* * *


	6. Sweet innocent Seth

**YAY thatnks to those that have reviewed and put my story on their fav or alert list you don't know how happy that makes me ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 6: Sweet innocent Seth?

"Thank you, you're the first person I met that truly understands" Leah said with a smile. I stood up from the forest floor. I love nature but I don't like the feel of dirt much. "I should thank you; I don't have to bottle everything up anymore" I said smiling back. Then I looked up when I suddenly hear a howl. They have wolves in La Push?

"I think we should go, it's getting late" Leah said softly. "What are you afraid of wolves" I said teasingly. She scoffed "Me, please I'm practically a wo—, I mean nah my mom's probably worried and Kim too." "Yeah you're right, let's— oh sweet leprechauns dipped in chocolate!" Right in front of me was a naked Seth and Jared! I turned around faster than lightening.

"Oh shit" Leah cursed, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, you know just hanging around and you can turn around now Robyn" Seth said.

I slowly turned around to see Seth and Jared in jean cutoffs. Leah, Jared, and Seth were talking in hushed tones then we heard another howl. Then Leah said we should really get going. We started walking home. I think I need to work out more or grow more because they were just walking and I couldn't keep up! I looked up and saw the moon, it was so beautiful, I continued to gaze at the moon as I walked, until I tripped over a tree root. Instead of the wet dirt I was instead met with a pair of alarmingly warm hands. I looked up to see Seth's warm eyes and adorable smile. _Ahh stop thinking about him!_

"Are you okay?" He asked genuine concern in his sweet eyes.

"Yea, I'm good... uh thanks for catching me" I said smiling.

"I'll always be there to catch you" He said in a sexy voice. I started blushing.

"Yeah..." I looked up and didn't see Leah or Jared.

"They kept on walking; I'll walk you home though"

"Thanks" We walked in silence for a while.

"So, how do you know Leah?"

"Oh I met her in jail" I said calmly and continued to walk, until I noticed I was walking alone.

"Jail?! You? Leah?" He asked fanatically. I couldn't help it, I started laughing like crazy.

"Yeah but I didn't do rob a bank or anything I was just by a drag race and the cops pulled up." He seemed a little calm by my explanation.

"So you're a drag racer?" He asked

"No, I'm not even that interested in cars, I'm more of a motorcycle kind of girl"

He raised an eyebrow and I wiggled both of mine. We started laughing.

"So what type of guy are you, vehicle wise" I asked once we controlled our laughter.

"I like cars but I'm not much interested in motorcycles either although I gotta say a girl on a motorcycle soo hot" He said teasingly. I smacked his arm.

"Ouch" I said. He's so strong

"Is your hand ok?" He asked, I looked up into his eyes and got lost.

"Robyn?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine" I said blushing.

"So, what type of things do you like to do?" He asked

"Well anything that involves paint and brushes mostly, but I also love rock climbing, soccer, and I'm a movie fanatic. You?"

"I love to run and hang out with you" he said gazing into my eyes. My heart started to speed up and I could feel my cheeks burning.

"You have to stop doing that" I said

"Doing what?" He asked innocently

"That staring thing, it can't be healthy for me to be blushing this much"

"Well, it's not everyday I see an angel on earth" I didn't look up at him but I could practically feel his eyes on me. Normally I would be nervous when people stare at me, but I getting used to Seth's staring. He didn't stare at my body and he didn't stare at me like I was weird, no another emotion was always in his eyes. I just wish I knew what it was. It was almost a mix of curiosity and... admiration? Nah, Seth's a well he's HOT and I'm sorta not. Maybe its—

"Ah Robyn where are you going?" I turned around and noticed that Seth wasn't by me anymore.

"I'm going home, to Kim's?" It came out more of a question

"Yeah, Kim lives right here" He said pointing to a small yellow house.

"No she doesn't, Kim's house is around the corner."

"Nope she lives here, see that's Jared climbing through her window right now" Seth said pointing to a dark figure that was infact climbing into Kim's bedroom window.

"Holy shit, he can climb" Seth started laughing but its true the boy got in there in record time.

"Well, I guess you should be going inside." I turned around and came face to face with Seth— well more face to chest but you get the point— and looked into his eyes. Do you ever read those sappy romance novels from Harlequin; well this was definitely one of those annoying scenes when the guy and girl are like an inch apart and you're just waiting for them to kiss but they won't get over with it. But I'm not really a romance girl so don't expect me to lean in and kiss Seth, but Seth might lean in and kiss me.

I continued to gaze into Seth's beautiful eyes then he started leaning in and I got on my tippy toes, then in one moment two things happened. One Seth's hot lips met mine and it was sensational our lips fit together like a puzzle, I felt as if hallelujah was playing in the background. Second thing a shirtless Jared came sprinting towards us and crashed into Seth.

"Dude what the hell" Seth said, he sounded mad. I never saw him mad before, he was still very cute.

"Sorry Kim's parents came into her room and caught us making out." Jared said, while scratching his head.

"Well I take it that's my cue to go, um see ya later Seth" Then I started walking towards the front door. I could still hear Seth and Jared arguing.

"Look what you did, I was just getting somewhere with her" Seth said grumpily.

"Sorry dude, hey she's your imprint you'll get another chance" Jared said

Imprint? What the hell is an imprint?

"Yeah, you're probably right, but I'm still mad at you"

"Hey, I'll get Kim to hook you up with a date sometime this week, I'm sure you'll score eventually. It took me sometime to score with Kim too."

Score! SCORE! That's what Seth wants me for? To SCORE?!?!

I ran inside slammed the door and ran upstairs. I could hear Aunt Rose and Uncle George lecturing Kim in her room, but I ran strait to the bathroom and shut the door. I slowly sat down and let the tears flow. I could feel my mascara running and my stomach churning. How could it be? Seth? Sweet Seth? I knew I shouldn't trust him, like my mom said boys are like apples on a tree, they all look good on the outside but once you take a bite you find out 90% of those apples are rotten to the core.

I just happen to be one of those girls who can only get the rotten one. Why did I listen to Leah anyways? I should have never trusted her brother. I bet she never knew her brother had this side to him. I cried for another 15 minutes before I stripped and got in the shower. I let the hot water wash away my tears and the dirt from my skin. If only it could wash away the pain in my heart.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think, I know the ending is sorta sad but I couldn't help it all love is better sewwt and love stories should be too =]. I'm a huge fan of Harlequin btw, my mum reads the bloody books all the time so I got hooked lol. oh and I'll put in the conversation Robyn & Leah had at the beginning of this chapter in the next chap. Remember read & review please ^_^ ciao!**


	7. Mark

**AN: sorry I didn't update for some time I had clubs to do and every time I would sit to write I'd get 2 sentences down then someone would call me to do something, but enough with my excuses here's the next chapter =]**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream that I was Stephanie Meyer and I owned twilight =]... but then I woke up back to reality and guess what? I don't own twilight =[ yeah I pity me too**

**Chapter 7: Mark**

"Were engaged!" Jared and Kim shouted smiling so hard I though their faces were gonna slip in half, I sort of wanted them to. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for Jared and Kim, I mean it's not like I have a grudge against all pack member that imprint like everyone thinks I do.

It's just not...surprising. Yep that's the word surprising. I mean a pack member getting married to their imprint nothing new. I'm happy for them, but not surprised.

"Congrats Kim" I hugged Kim and gave her my best smile "and you to flea bag" I turned to Jared and patted him on the back.

"Thanks Leah" Jared said with a sly smile. Out of all the member of the pack, other than Seth, Jared's my favorite. I don't have a crush or anything, its cause of Kim. Whenever I feel insecure about being one of the only pack members that hasn't imprinted, Kim always makes me feel a little better. After all she did like Jared practically um, ALL HER LIFE before he noticed her and that was only cause he imprinted on her.

So yes I am happy for Kim and Jared, just not always in the best of moods. Seriously my motto is 'Angry 24/7'.

No lie I would like to blame it on my being a warewolf but then again look at everyone else, they're calm as can be. Even Paul, yep Paul. He used to be one f**ked up guy. I'm talking rip-you-to-shreds-cause-you-ate-the-last-slice-of-pizza f**ked up. But then came Rachel and he's as calm as a monk now.

Maybe it's because I didn't imprint. But then again can I imprint? I know I'm a wolf but I'm the **first female **wolf, hence no one knows crap what goes on with me. It totally sucks. What sucks the most is that I didn't want any of this. But who would. You probably think its cool transforming into a wolf. You would have the ultimate protection system, you can run the speed of lightening, you're super strong, have super hearing and smell and don't have to buy a Halloween costume. Excellent. Right? **Wrong. **

Other than the speed of lightening thing. It sucks to me. I'm always in my ex-boyfriend's head, which means I get to think of those oh-so-pleasant moments of her, like what they do in bed. Too much info? That's what I thought.

"Leah watch out!" Embry screamed I looked up and almost got hit by a Frisbee. A good thing about being a wolf is the reflexes. It's the best infact the first few weeks Seth and I took some time to 'experiment' with our wolf abilities. Meaning, we did a whole bunch of stupid stuff that would kill us is we were normal humans.

I tossed the frisbee back to Embry and got up, no use moping around might as well find Seth and hang with him. I quickly spotted him but he wasn't alone. He was with a girl, I'm guessing his imprint, Amelia, Kim's cousin. Yep that's right even my little brother got an imprint before me.

As I got closer to them I noticed her smell. She smelled so familiar, did I meet her before? The closer I got the more I recognized her scent, but it just wasn't matching with a face. Then she turned around and I realized why I recognized her scent. She's the girl I met in jail! And by the look on her face I'm guessing she remembered me too.

"Leah!" Her face broke into a grin and she ran into me with open arms— literally. I hugged her back and smiled back. This party was definitely looking much better.

"Hey Robyn!"

"Hey, you're self what's up girl"

"Nothing much" I don't what it is about her, but she just makes you feel like you've known her you're whole life.

"Does that mean you're no longer 'angry 24/7'" she said making air quotes.

"I never said that" I said laughing

"Obviously not, you just laughed angry people do not laugh unless it's that evil laugh like MWAHAHAHA-ah ah" she started clearing her throat. "I think I need to work on my evil laugh"

We both burst into a fit of laughter. "Yeah, you should."

We started talking casually. Apparently she was here on punishment; her parents thought Kim would be a positive influence on her. Then I noticed the eyes on us. Everyone looked shocked. What did they think they were the only people I knew? They can get me so pissed off without even trying.

"Hello, Houston we have a problem Leah has finally lost it" I snapped out of it.

"Sorry I was just thinking, what were you saying"

"I asked if you wanted to come with me to my friend's birthday party."

"I don't know... will she be upset if you bring someone she never met before"

"No any friend of mine is a friend of her's" Robyn said grinning. I wanted to say yes, but I have to make sure I don't have patrol that night. Then again

"When is it?"

"Like a week, so we have time to shop and were all going to Port Angeles soon you should come" Man this girl is persuasive.

"I'll ask my mom then get back to you okay" Then I noticed the eyes again. I looked over and saw Seth. Oh crap now I remember I was supposed to meet his imprint today.

"Hey Robyn I'll talk to you later okay" I ran over to Seth and with a mischievous grin said.

"So where's your imprint?"

It took him sometime to answer and when he id I wanted to smack the shit out of him.

"Uh you just met her, I imprinted on Robyn." Ok stop, stop STOP! Did he just say he imprinted on ROBYN! He can't imprint on her, she's the first normal person I've met that I can see as a potential friend in **years**! What happened to him imprinting on Kim's cousin Amelia anyways?!?

I need to calm down. Yes take deep calming breaths.

One...Two...Three...Four...

After two minutes I looked at my brother, he looked deeply concerned. Sort of how I felt for Robyn— deeply concerned. I'm guessing he was waiting for me to say something.

"I thought you imprinted on Kim's cousin, Amelia" I said as calmly as possible but I said it through clenched teeth so it didn't come out as I wished.

"Well, I did but she prefers to be called Robyn" Oh shit I remember her saying that. I was silent for sometime and I didn't realize I started shaking again until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I'm obviously having a moment here, and I might get a little snappy during these moments. I don't respond or turn around to the person and they tapped again and again until I can't take it anymore.

"WHAT?!" I turn around to see Robyn looking worried and Seth defensive.

"Sorry to bother you but you look like you're about to go on a rampage" She said quietly with worry.

"Um no, just a little upset" I say

"Is it Seth? Did he eat your piece of pie too?" She asked giggling

"Uh, no. No he did not eat my pie" I'm confused, and now hungry. What does pie have to do with this?

"You look confused and angry" She said. She sure got that right!

"You have no idea"

"Lets walk" Then she starts walking away I just follow, my brains pretty jumbled right now.

We walk in silence for a while then she asks me about that guy that messed up my life. And I tell her, everything. Except for the wolf and imprinting parts of course.

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad" was all she said and I can't help it I start crying. She allows she to let all of my tears out and rubs my back soothingly.

"I'm so pathetic" I say while wiping my eyes.

"No you're not pathetic you just need a Zuzu party" She said grinning.

"What's a Zuzu party?"

"Well whenever my best friend Shizuka broke up with her boyfriend she became very depressed and she would cry all the time. So when they finally split she was so happy she threw a party and now whenever she breaks up with a guy she throws a party"

I'm pretty sure right now I'm staring at her like she's crazy.

"How can I have a party when I feel like crying my heart out?"

"Easy—you get drunk" Wait... that's not a bad idea.

"Um, Leah I was joking. I'm not going to get you drunk but we are going to have a party and a whole bunch of crazy stuff. But you have to promise me right now that you will do everything I say." Everything she says... what do I have to lose anyway?

"Ok, I promise."

"Great. Step 1 we are gonna dish about stuff that sucks right now and stuff that rocks. Me first." She looked a little happy about this.

"Okay" I said hesitantly.

"Well right now only two things suck. I'm stuck in La Push and..." she took 3 deep breaths then said his name.

"Mark" she turned paler and her lips started to tremble.

"Who's Mark?" I said quietly.

"Mark was...my world. He wasn't like any other guy I've ever met or dated. He wasn't a jock and extremely cocky; and he wasn't a guy who takes everything for a joke. He liked to read and play video games. He was smart, hot, and extremely funny. I never had to tell him what was wrong with me, he'd look into my eyes and know what's wrong then he would fix it. He loved to spend time with me but wanted me to still hang out with my friends. He came up with holidays to honor our relationship. We had 'together forever Tuesdays' and 'forever yours Fridays'. Not to mention he loved my friends, he would take us to an amusement park so we could all hang out. On a scale from 1-10 he was a 100. And I loved him... I loved him so much."

"What happened?"

She turned paler and her lips started to tremble. Pools of water started forming in her eyes. "It happened. We were connected to each other in almost every way. Mind, soul and heart. And that night we were going to be connected in body. I wasn't worried but he wanted to make it 'special'. So we went devoted the whole day to each other. First we went to an old playground where we first met and spent hours playing hide & seek and tag. Then we went to our high school, to the spot where we first kissed and said the three words. Last we went to our favorite restaurants and ordered food we never tried before. When I asked him why he said 'because tonight we're going to do something we have never done before and like the food were gonna be perfect together' then when we left the restaurant he started acting really weird. When we were in his car he said he thought someone was following us. We drove strait to my house.

When we reached he kissed me like he was never going to see me again and told me he loved me. I expected us to go inside and you know, do 'it' but then he told me to go inside quickly and said he would come back later. I went inside and stayed in my living room by the windows so I could see him when he came. But he never came, when I woke up in the morning I saw him. He was right on my front lawn... dead. I ran outside and tried to revive him but it was no use. His face remained pale and his beautiful brown eyes that were always full of passion and happiness were dull. His clothes were torn and his neck rung. His arm was twisted back and his right leg. He had blood near his neck and face. I stared at his then I cried. I cried and cried until by brother saw me and helped me up. My dad called the police and they took his body and our front lawn became a crime scene. About 10 investigators tried to get something out of me but I couldn't speak. My parents tried to talk to me but I couldn't speak. I sat in my living room and looked out my window for days. I wouldn't eat or drink anything and cried myself to sleep. When his funeral came I didn't attend. I couldn't attend. The thought of a dead Mark felt as if someone was squeezing on my heart. I stayed in my 'blue period' for months. I didn't talk to my friends or go to school either."

Tears were streaming down her face. Without thinking I pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Robyn, its okay" I said. But I knew it really wasn't okay. I don't know how she picked herself up after that, I don't think I could have.

She stopped crying and looked up at the sky.

"You know I didn't say I love you back" she said numbly. "I should have said it back, but I didn't" she continued to stare up.

"I always hated when people said this after my father's death because I thought they didn't mean it, but I'm sorry for your loss." I said and I really was. There was a long pause then Robyn turned around and smiled weakly.

"Hey, at least I'm better now. Now you spill" She said. And I did I told her about my dad and what he was like, about his death and how I coped and then we started talking about happier things like Fall Out Boy and Cobra starship. We even started singing some songs. It was fun until I realized it was dark out.

"Thank you you're the first person I met that truly understands" I said smiling. Robyn got up from the forest floor and dusted her jeans off. "I should thank you; I don't have to bottle everything up anymore" she said. Then I heard a howl. Oh great the Pack's starting patrol.

"I think we should go, it's getting late" I said softly. "What are you afraid of wolves" I she said.

I scoffed "Me, please I'm practically a wo—, I mean nah my mom's probably worried and Kim too." Crap, I almost slipped.

"Yeah you're right, let's— oh sweet leprechauns dipped in chocolate!" I looked around and saw my brother and Jared naked. They quickly untied cutoffs from their legs and slipped them on.

"Oh man, what are you guys doing here?" I said.

"Oh, you know just hanging around and you can turn around now Robyn" Seth said.

Seth and Jared started ranting about why I went into the woods with Robyn. Would you believe they thought I was going to kill her?!

Then we stopped when we heard another howl. Sam's warning.

I said we should really get going. Then we started walking home. Jared and I intentionally walked faster so Seth could stay behind with Robyn. IT's my present for making him worried earlier. When she tripped we decided to just let them walk alone and continued to my house.

"What did you guys do in the forest?" Jared asked.

"Nothing that concerns you" I said with a wink and he smirked.

"Doesn't really matter we'll all know once you phase anyways" he said and I smacked him in the back of his neck.

"That's what you think" I said. Then I went inside and slammed my door in his face.

That night I thought about my brother, life and friends—or lack of friends. My brother's going to have a new girl in his life. It will take some getting used to but I think I will accept it. After all she is awesome. I really hope their relationship runs smooth. But then again the course of true love never did run smooth.

**AN: Did I rush Robyn's story I rewrote it a few times but it still doesn't feel right. Well anyways please review and thank you to those that have much appreciated ^_^**


	8. Wubbzy and those chocolately eyes

**Hello again I had the best day today! 5 out of my 8 teachers wer absent and the other 3 didn't let us do any work :] I am so happt no HW, no projects, no studying, no stressing =] I'm so happy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream that I was Stephanie Meyer and I owned twilight =]... but then I woke up back to reality and guess what? I don't own twilight =[ yeah I pity me too**

*******************************************************************************************************

Chapter 8: Wubbzy and those chocolately eyes

I basically avoided Seth since that night, and he basically tried to find me. I had to give him credit I thought I was good but he's better.

I mean, I'm at a diner in forks eating with Kim here comes Jared and, you guessed it, Seth. So what did I do, I shot out of my seat, told Kim I had to go and sprinted two blocks away then went back to Kim's.

Yea I know I'm reeeal mature.

Next incident: Kim "convinced" me to accompany her to Sam and Emily's where Seth just so happen to be. What did I do? I stayed for a while, talked to Emily, and then said I had to go for my shift at the hospital. And he just had to offer to drive me, but thankfully I beat Jared at poker and he has to loan me his car for the next two weeks. I knew all those afternoons spent with nana and her friends would come in useful one day.

After that I think he got the message that I didn't want to see him. I should be happy, rejoicing, but I'm not. In fact I think I even miss him a little.

Then I was interrupted by a loud high-pitched cry then shushing noises following it.

Ahh its that time of the year. That time meaning when every mom is going to bring their little angel so they could get their shots. So I hear the high-pitched cry a lot more than I would like.

"Mommy I don't wanna go to da doctor" I looked to my left and saw a little boy pleading with his mom. Awww he's so adorable.

"Robyn! Robyn! I need your help" I ran over to Dr. Howard. She was a petite woman that was always happy and demanded you call her Jocelyn. Out of all the doctors she was my favorite.

"Sure what can I do?"

"I can't really give anyone their shots because the kids keep on squirming, could you get them to stay still?"

"Of course, I know just what do" lie

"Great, start with timothy over there, he's next" then she went back in her office.

I went over to Timothy who just happens to be that adorable but from before. He was now bawling his eyes out, poor baby. I went over to him and kneeled down so I was at his eye level.

"Hi timothy, my name's Robyn and I'm going to take you to the doctor okay" I said sweetly, but as soon as I said doctor he burst into tears again.

"No Timothy don't cry, it's okay, the doctor's not going to hurt you"

"y-yes s-she is" I have to get him to be quiet. What do kids like? Um candy. Nope don't have any. T.V. don't have one of those either. Music! Yeah kids love singing at least I did. What should I sing... um Barney, darn it can't remember it! Um Elmo? Does Elmo even have a song?

Wow wow Wubbzy! My cousin loves wow wow wubbzy. How does the theme song go again...? I remember now!

"Hey timothy do you like wow wow wubbzy?" He stopped crying and nodded his head eagerly.

"Do you want to sing with me" He nodded again

"Wubbzy lives in a tree. He likes to play! Play! Play!

He's got a bendy tail

And he likes it that way!

Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!

Wubbzy! Wubbzy! Wow! Wow!

Widget is his friend

She likes to build

She hammers and she saws

And her toolbox is filled

Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!

Wubbzy! Wubbzy! Wow! Wow!..." We sang the whole song and Timothy stopped crying.

"I wanna sing too"

"Me too, I wanna sing" I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by smiling faces.

"Okay lets all sing together" Then we sang it again, and again. Then we switched to Diego, then Dora and by then we were done. Whew, I will never neglect my parents again. Entertaining kids is hard.

"Robyn thank you so much, everything went smoothly and with all the children singing they hardly noticed the needle." Jocelyn said grinning.

"No problem I'm just glad I could help, is there anything else I could do?" I said returning the smile.

"Well actually yes, if you don't mind could you call those who didn't show up for there appointment and ask if they would like to reschedule?"

"Sure, m where's the list?"

"Over there" She said pointing to her office desk.

"Okay, I'm going to take off. Bye Robyn"

"Bye"

I looked at the list it was only one person that didn't come: Claire Bennett. Easy enough. I dialed the number and didn't get an answer the first time. I ringed again and this time I got an answer.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered, he sounded familiar.

"Uh, yea, hello this is Forks Hospital calling, Claire was supposed to come today for her shots but didn't would you like to reschedule."

"Robyn?"

"Yea?"

"Hey, it's Quil. My bad I totally forget about her appointment, I'll bring her right now."

"Wait no the—" Damn it! He hung up, Doctor Howard already left, and Claire's not going to be able to get her shots. Great now I'm going to have to stay here until he comes. Fan-freaking-tastic.

I waited 10 minutes, no Quil

20 minutes, no Quil

30 minutes, no Quil

40 minutes, no Quil

50 minutes, no Quil

ONE HOUR, no Quil. Ugh! That's it I'm leaving. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room. Then I walked smack into a wall, again! I welcomed the cold floor but instead felt a pair of familiar warm arms. Seth?

I looked up and saw his warm choclately eyes. Yes, Seth.

"Robyn are you okay?

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine thank you" I pulled out of his grasp and saw Quil.

"Where the hell do you live? Seattle! Forks isn't that big and neither is La Push how does it take you one hour to get here?!"

"Um sorry—"

"You better be! But anyways the doctor left, as I would have told you if you didn't hang up!"

"Um I'm really sorry does that mean that Claire can't get her shots."

"Yes! Where is Claire anyways?"

"I'm wite here" I looked down and saw an adorable little girl. She had curly dark hair and big doe eyes. My attitude automatically softened.

"Hi Claire"

"Hi, Wobyn"

"How are you Claire?"

"I'm fwine" She said grinning. She was so adorable.

"So can she still get her shots today because tomorrow's her birthday?" I looked up at Quil then at Claire then sighed.

"Dr. Cullen probably hasn't left yet, you could ask him to give Claire her shots."

"Thanks" he took off running down the hall with Claire in his arms.

I turned to face Seth.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked. Now that Quil left I saw the hurt behind his chocolately eyes.

I bit down on my lip. "I heard what you said to Jared the other night" I said softly.

"And? What did I say wrong?" He looked confused. Did he think I would be okay with his just wanting to 'score' with me?!

"I heard Jared talking to you about you 'scoring' with me" I said through clenched teeth.

His confusion was now cast over with worry.

"What did you think I mean by scoring?"

"Same thing that anyone else would think. Sex"

"Oh no no.. I mean yea I want to... but not now and I don't want you for that." He stuttered.

"Then what do you want me for?" I could feel tears in my eyes. I hated it when people toy with my emotions. And it hurts more than it should, just because Seth's toying with my emotions.

He stared into my eyes and said "Please don't cry, I would never want to hurt you". He pulled me into his chest.

"You didn't answer my question"

"I want you to go on a date with me" I looked into his full of an certain emotion but I can't will myself to say it. But I can say this.

"Yes"

"You'll go on a date with me? Really?" He had this funny look on his face, as if I could turn him down with those eyes. I laughed.

"Si I will really go on a date with you"

I looked up and our eyes locked. For once I didn't want to look away from his gaze. I stared into his almond shaped chocolate eyes and was mesmerized by the intensity and emotion in them. I am now certain of one thing. If perfection existed it would be in the form of Seth.

*******************************************************************************************************

**I hope you liked this chapter and btw I need a beta ca you tell me a really good one or if your one ^_^  
and Wubbzy is from a nick Jr. show called wow wow wubbzy and my sister is addicted to it!!!!! It used to drive me insane but now I actually watch it with her lol. And my day would be so much better if you clicked the blue-green button below and reviewed! grazie!(thank u)**


	9. It's my body n I'll wear what I want to

Hey again ^_^ I was going to put the date in this chapter but decided to split it up into two chapters. So I'll just post this and the date chapter at the same time ^_^ Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I had a dream that I was Stephanie Meyer and I owned twilight =]... but then I woke up back to reality and guess what? I don't own twilight :( yeah I pity me too

* * *

Chapter 9: It's my body and I'll wear what I want to!

"OMG, I can't believe you didn't tell us?" Shizuka, Kesha and Leah said at the same time. It's been fifteen hours, twenty-three minutes and six seconds since Seth asked me out. And 10 seconds since I told my friends.

"We can shop for my party later. Now we have to get you a hot outfit for your date" Kesha said already browsing through racks with the skimpiest clothes I have ever seen.

"First I would NEVER wear any of those clothes and second your birthday's in a week. We have to finish shopping today."

"No we might as well shop for you now because were going to end up procrastinating and have to do last minute shopping later on" Shizuka stated. She was right; we are known to be the queens of procrastinating.

"Fine, but nothing to fancy, sparkly or tight" I know Kesha, she isn't exactly know to be the most innocent dresser.

"Damn, you might as well wear jeans and a tank top" Leah said annoyed.

"My thoughts exactly." I gave her a cheeky grin.

"Aww, you take the fun out of it" Shizuka said then pinched me on my arm.

"Ouch, that hurts"

"I know" she said smiling.

"Bully"

"Party pooper"

"Harasser"

"Bubble popper"

"Sadist"

"Oh no you didn't you... you killjoy"

I stuck my tongue out at her "haha I win" She stomped her foot and tuned her back at me and I did the same.

"Do they do this a lot?" Leah asked her voice sounding slightly amused.

"Oh yeah, like every other day."

"We do not" Shizuka and I said at the same time.

"Yeah, suure you don't"

"Anyways shouldn't we be shopping for Robyn's date?"

"Yah Ryn ryn we should. Look at this top it's so cute" Shizuka said holding up a cute floral top. She smiled widely, our argument completely forgotten.

"Oh that is cute, but it's too sweet. I like this much better. It says 'you know you want me'" Kesha said holding up a sexy one strap, hot pink top.

"Really? I'm leaning more towards this" Leah said holding up an abstract strapless chiffon black and white top.

"Those are nice but I really like this" I held up a cute brown halter top with a brown and white beaded necklace.

Then the debate began.

"That's cute but look at this we want his to be amazed, not bored" Kesha said to Shizuka. "Yeah, but we want him to pay attention to what she's saying not her boobs" Shizuka fired back. "I'm his sister I think I know what my brother would like" Leah said. "It's my body, and I'll wear what I want" I said. As we continued to debate our voices raised 'til we were practically screaming and Leah was shaking slightly. Then the sales lady came over.

"Excuse me ladies but if you don't quiet down I'm going to have to call security"

Leah scowled and Kesha rolled her eyes. "Our apologies we'll quite down" I said with a fake smile.

"Okay, obviously this isn't working."

"You don't say" Leah said sarcastically. I ignored her comment.

"So how about we each come up with an outfit then we choose the best one and I'll wear it no questions asked. K?"

"Hmm good idea" Kesha said.

"Good, we each have 15 minutes. Starting... Now" I set my watch and we all took off in different directions of the store.

I found a dark blue skinny jean to go with my top and brown open toed wedges. I also picked up a pair of brown tear dropped earrings. I looked at my watch. I still had 5 more minutes. I decided to look at the dresses and I walked right into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you" I said quickly. I'm always walking into people lately.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to" I expected her to be bumped over since she was so small but she was still standing. I looked at her, she was gorgeous. She had the same pale skin and honey eyes like Dr. Cullen but was way shorter. She had short, spiky pixie hair and a killer outfit on.

"I love your outfit" I said without thinking.

"Oh thank you. I'm Alice by the way."

"Robyn. And where did you get those shoes"

"I bought them from Paris, aren't they gorgeous"

"Absolutely. I would kill for those shoes." I jokingly, but I probably would kill for them, they were so cute! Then a beautiful girl with long curly brown hair ran up to Alice.

"Aunty Alice I found the dress I wanted." She said in a soft voice. Together they looked intimidating. They were both incredibly beautiful.

"I have to go Robyn, bye" Alice said.

"Bye Alice" then they practically danced their way across the room.

Then my watch rang. Time to see what the girls came up with.

I walked around and saw Leah, Shizuka and Kesha with grins plastered on their faces. I wanted to burst out laughing at the sight but only giggled.

"Ready?" I asked. I got a chorus of hell yeahs.

Shizuka went first. Her outfit was so cute. With the shirt she added a light cuffed caprice and silver python sling back flats. To top it off she added black and white floral shell earrings. That was going to be tough to beat.

Second was Leah. She had the same top with a black mini skirt, black lace leggings and white slash strap stilettos. I liked the outfit till I saw the shoes. I'm not going n a runway I'm going on a date.

Then Kesha went next. I mentally prepared myself for what I would see. She had the hot pink top with a paint splattered mini skirt and hot pink gladiator sandals. I didn't really need the mental preparation.

And last but not least, moi! I presented mine then we got down to voting. To my surprise Leah won. But we made slight modifications. We look away the leggings and added Shizuka's floral earrings to the outfit. And then made our way to the cash register. We were talking about who was sexier Daniel Radcliff or Robert Pattinson. On screen Robert but if I'm lucky enough to see Daniel on the streets I would be all over him. Then I saw Alice and in one moment two things happened 1. Leah and Alice made a mad dash for the front of the line. Leah beat Alice but the brown haired girl beat Leah. Then Leah growled and Alice hissed? Okay...awkward moment.

"Um hey Alice" I said.

"Robyn, you know this leach—I mean girl"

"Uh yeah I met her while you guys were shopping."

"Oh, I didn't know you knew her" Alice scowled and pointed to Leah.

"Uh—"

"Yes she does know me; do you have a problem with that?" Leah said. Damn there all in each others faces. I feel like World War 3's about to start. Then Alice and Leah glared at each other while, Kesha, Shizuka, the brown haired girl and I just stood there looking afraid, very afraid. Then Shizuka broke the silence.

"OMG I love your dress!" Shizuka practically screamed at the brown haired girl.

"Thank you, my Aunt Alice helped me pick it out"

"Well, she definitely has style." That seemed to shake Alice out of her glare with Leah.

"Thank you so much. Is that your outfit?" she asked Shizuka who was holding my date outfit.

"No, it's mine." I said.

"What's the occasion?"

"Oh...um...I have a—"

"She's got a date with Seth." Leah snapped. But Alice's composure seemed to soften at the mention of Seth.

"So you're Seth's imp—girlfriend!" I could swear she was going to say imprint. I have to remember to ask Seth what that means.

"Um no just his... ahh... date?"

"Oh well if it helps I think for a first date you should spice up your outfit a bit, maybe add some color. Black is sexy but you have more of a spontaneous feel about you."

"Hmmm"

"Ooh like this dress" She held up a spaghetti strap dress that was stripped at the bust then went free flowing from the bust line in a canary yellow. It was really cute and looked perfect for the summer.

Then I ready a chorus of 'ooh' 'ahh' and 'cute' even Leah smiled a little. A little.

"I really like it."

"You should get it. Seth will think you look incredible" Alice said. I have a feeling Seth would think I look incredible in a potato sack.

"I think I will" I said.

"Great"

"Next in line please." The cashier said. Alice and the brown haired girl paid for their dress and left. Then we found a cute pair of shoes (bright yellow wedges with a flower) and colorful earrings. Then Leah mentioned that he might take me to the beach so we bought a monokini (like a bikini and a one piece combined). I let Leah choose which one because I felt a little guilty for choosing Alice's outfit over hers. She choose a beautiful leopard print one with pink flowers. Then we bought everything and left Port Angeles.

Thanks to Leah's driving (if you want to call it that) we reached La Push in forty five minutes instead of an hour and a half.

Unfortunately this gave them more time to 'make me dazzle'. They put make up on me and even changed my hair! For a first date, seriously?! They straitened my curly hair (almost burning me with the iron twice) and then curled in half way but into bigger tendrils, and last they pinned the front of my hair to the side so it looks like I have bangs.

I cursed and begged them to stop the whole way but when I saw my self I realized I owed all three of them HUGE favors. I didn't recognize my self at all. I actually looked (dare I say it) hot! Now let's hope Seth thinks so. He should pick me up in 20 minutes. Hopefully I can stop my self from bouncing up and down 'til he gets here.

**

* * *

**

Yeah so I added a girl shopping day =D my friends and I do it all the time even though half the time we end up buying nothing lol. But it's the fun that we have while shopping that counts. Oh and I posted pictures of what my characters would look like and I also added the outfits talked about in this chapter. You can find them on my profile. Adios 4 now ^_^

Click the button (ya know ya want to)


	10. whatever hppened to Dinner and dancing?

Okay here's the date....

Disclaimer: I had a dream that I was Stephanie Meyer and I owned twilight =]... but then I woke up back to reality and guess what? I don't own twilight :( yeah I pity me too

* * *

Chapter 10: Whatever happened to dinner and dancing?

Seth's POV

_Alright Seth just go already, please!_ Sam begged. So I was a little hyper about my date with Robyn can you blame me.

_YES! Yes we can blame you!!_ I heard five voices scream at me. But I can't help but to think of her soft black curly hair and how when the sun hits it looks like a reddish-brown color, or how her beautiful hazel eyes seem to turn into stars when she gets excited and her beautiful, soft, pink lips th—

_SETH!!! _Jordan screamed_ Shut the fuck up man or phase out before I bite your butt off._

_No way, I like thinking about Robyn's lips, I think they're her best feature _Michael said.

_Really, I think she's packin' up there and I like it _Brady said.

_You guys are all crazy, her hair is the best. I want to know how she keeps her curls up_ Vera just had to put her two cents in.

_Hey! At least I'm not talking about how she's 'packin' up there_ she fired back.

_Hey, I was just stating the facts_ Brady said, then I got image flashes of Robyn's boobs and one of her dressing. She looked so good. But wait a second...

_What the hell! Why do you have images of her dressing!!!!_

_Oh... well I just happen to be running patrol by her house... and ... well she was dressing... so I might have took a little peek._

That's all it took before I attacked him. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder and threw him into a tree. I was going to do more but was stopped by an alpha command.

_Seth stop attacking Brady and Brady apologize for watching Robyn get dressed._

_Sorry _Brady muttered.

_Good now Seth leave and begin to get ready for your date and remember be at Claire's by 4 it's a surprise party and it would be nice if __all __the guests were there __on time__. _Sam said referring to Jordan's little sister's party last year where Leah and I came late and everyone screamed 'happy fifth birthday Cassie' to two over grown warewolves. Then Cassie came in while we were trying to put everyone back in their positions. Yeah, not the best surprise party...

I phased back, united my cutoffs from my ankle and quickly put them on. I really wanted to impress Robyn on our date. Our relationship hasn't been running as smooth as I would have liked. We didn't even start off on the right foot, but that's okay because I'm going to change all of that tonight. I've wanted to profess my love the moment I saw her, I wanted to tell her I want to know her favorite color, food, what she likes to do, what she hates to do, I wanted to tell her that I wanted to spend every moment of my life beside her; that I wanted to make love to her and have kids. But I didn't tell her, I didn't want to scare my angel away when I just got her. I felt an iron grip in my heart by even thinking about her leaving. I love her so much... man imprinting really does mess with a guy.

I ran up to my room and was surprised when I saw an outfit laid out on my bed with a note.

_Seth, Leah told me that you have a _

_Hot date today and I decided to _

_Leave something out for you to wear_

_the shirts is already pressed and please__**, please**_

_don't rip the pants, it took me forever_

_to find your size._

_~ Love mom_

I've got to love my mom, she's always looking out for me and Leah and that can be difficult at times but she always manages to still do it. The outfit looked suitable. It was a blue cotton, button up shirt and dark navy jeans. I quickly put on the clothes and ran into the bathrooms. I did what I could with my hair, which wasn't much. It still looked the same but it looked cleaner.

I looked at the time three o'clock; I better pick up Robyn now, it wasn't necessary but every moment away from her was agonizing. How can anyone live with this pain?

I grabbed my keys and got in my car. Well Leah's car she let me borrow it. She also said if I got a scratch on it my ass is grass. She more likely to destroy the car the war she drives.

I arrived at Kim's house in five minutes and ran to the door. I can't wait to see Robyn. Every time I'm around her I feel this pull I don't even have to see her to know she's near. My body can just sense her essence. When she's around my whole emotion changes. If I was happy I'm now ecstatic, if I was angry I'm now calm. I love her and she brings out the best of me.

I was dying when she was avoiding me. I could feel her presence in a room and I couldn't take my eyes off her, but she would never meet my eyes. It tortured me and I didn't even know why she was avoiding me. I still feel grateful for Quil's forgetfulness. If he didn't forget to take Claire to get her shots, Robyn wouldn't have called and I would have never been able to find out what was bothering my angel. I'm still a little shocked that she thought I only wanted her for sex. I want her for so much more. No I need her. Without her, I'm just a lost soul yearning for his love, stuck in a body.

I expected Kim, Leah or Robyn to answer the door but instead a petit girl with brownish-reddish hair answered the door. Her eyes bulged out for a second then she grinned.

"Well you must be Seth" she said the smile never leaving her lips.

"Yeah, is Robyn here?"

"Yes, come in she's almost ready"

I walked inside and was suddenly hit with the screams of my angel.

"IF YOU DON'T GET THAT DAMN THING AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA SCREAM!" I ran upstairs and almost burst out laughing from the scene in front of me.

In Kim's tiny bathroom was another girl who I didn't know but she was holding a curling iron and the end of Robyn's hair. Leah was opposite her, holding Robyn down and as I entered all eyes were switched to me.

The first to speak was Robyn. She let out a shaky laugh and blushed a little.

"H-hey Seth, when did you get here?" I smiled at her.

"I let him in" a perky voice said, which I recognized as the girl from downstairs. My angel began shooting daggers and the girl behind me that now squeezed past me and stepped into the small bathroom.

"Do I want to know why Leah's holding you down while someone's curling your hair?" I asked slightly amused.

"Well, I was ready to gobutthenShizukaandIgotintoafightandmyhairgotmessedupsowehadtofixit" She said hastily. I wasn't worried about her hair but about the fight.

'Why were you fighting?" I knelt down in front of her and looked into her eyes. She blushed instantly but gave me an answer.

"Oh nothing important, it happens all the time" _All the time? _

"Okay... um we have to leave soon, so we won't be late" I said.

"Just give us one minute; I just have to finish this" The girl holding the curling iron said.

"No need, I think her hair looks perfect the way it is" I tucked a strand of soft, black hair behind her ear. She cheeks suddenly turned to a light pink.

"Um, yea so let's go then" She said.

"Alright fine, your lovey dovey looks are making me sick anyway" Leah said.

Robyn and I strolled out of Kim's tiny bathroom; I don't know how all of us fit in there anyways.

One we were in the living room, she whispered in my ear: "Thanks for saving me from the makeup maniacs" A smile on the corners of her mouth.

"I'll always be there to save you" I said looking into her beautiful eyes.

She leaned in and so did I our lips met for a second before I heard whistling and 'woo hoos'. Robyn pulled back and her beautiful blush graced her soft cheeks.

"You didn't even introduce us and you're already about to get it on" The girl that had the curling iron said and wiggled her eye brows.

"You just said they're about to 'get it on' and you wonder why she didn't introduce us?" The other girl said.

"Um, Seth these are my best friend Kesha and Shizuka" Kesha was the girl with the curling iron and Shizuka was the one that let me in.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet the famous Seth" Kesha said smirking at Robyn, which made my angel blush.

"Yeah, Robyn was right" Shizuka said eyeing my body which made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Would you happen to have any friends that look a lot like you" Kesha asked which made Robyn blush even harder, then Shizuka pinched Kesha's arm. Kesha made a funny face then whispered 'I'm going to get you later' under her breath.

"I swear we are nothing alike" Robyn whispered in my ear. I chuckled.

"Hey, I heard that" Kesha and Shizuka said at the same time and crossed their arms.

Leah and I threw glances at each other. I hardly know Robyn's friends and I already like them.

"Um Seth I think you and Robyn should be leaving now, it's three- thirty" Leah said.

"You're not coming?" I asked

"No, I feel like staying home"

"Are you su—"

"Yes Seth now go" she ordered me. I smiled at her, Leah knew how much I've longed for a date with Robyn we could be going to a garbage dump and I would be happy because we're together.

"Robyn, we should go now" I said to her. She said goodbye to her friends and was by my side in a second. She pulled my outside and momentarily stopped when she saw Leah's car.

"She's beautiful" my angel whispered she then threw me a crocked smile. "I thought you weren't into cars" she said.

"I'm not, but I asked Leah if I could borrow her car so I could impress you. Are you impressed?" I asked hopefully. She looked at me like I was insane.

"How could I not be impressed?"

"Do you want to drive?" I asked holding up the keys. Her eyes grew twice their size, and I heard her heartbeat speed up.

She didn't answer me; instead she grabbed the keys from my hand and ran to the car. I ran after her and got in the passenger seat. She buckled in and was by the time I was strapped in she was already down the block at the stop light.

"Seth where are we going?" I was waiting for when she was going to ask.

"Sam and Emily's" She looked a little confused but proceeded to Sam's.

"Oh are they having another bon fire?" She asked genuinely excited.

"No, today's Claire's birthday. Do you remember her?"

"OMG I didn't get her a gift! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Quil told you yesterday, but don't worry about it I put both of our names on my gift."

"Oh thanks" She flashed me a smile and blushed a little. I loved her blush; it was the beautiful pink, like cherry blossoms.

"So whadja get the birthday girl?"

"Two DVDs. One Barbie the other Dora"

"Aww I love Barbie DVDs" She said then bit her bottom lip.

"Really? I never knew that" I smiled teasingly at her. I loved learning facts about her.

"I guess there's a lot you don't know about me" She said. The she got out of the car. I didn't even realize we reached Sam and Emily's.

"Let's go slow poke" She called to me and smiled. I wish I carried a camera; I've missed her smiles so much.

I reached to the back of the car and got Claire's gift.

We entered the house and I was immediately hypnotized.

_Mmmm food_

"Seth? Seth? Hello anyone in there?" Robyn said waving her hands in front of my face.

"Uh sorry I got distracted by the food" I gave her an apologetic smile. She blushed.

"Nice to know what's more important to you" She said then walked off toward Kim.

_Wait no! Is she mad at me?!_

I walked up behind her then wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Do you mind if I borrow her for a moment Kim?" I asked Kim my eyes still looking at Robyn.

"No problem" Kim said and winked at Robyn.

I spun my angel around so I could face her. I was going to tell her that she's the most important thing to me but I got distracted by her eyes. Michael, Vera and Brady were wrong. Her best feature was her eyes. There so mesmerizing. I could gaze into them all day

"Seth?!" I looked at the pout on my angel's face. I hate it when she pouts.

"Seth do you have ADD?" She asked. I heard Brady snicker. I'll get him later.

"No, I don't have ADD"

"Are you sure because one moment we're talking then the next you're just staring at me." She said then crossed her arms. She's so cute when she's angry.

"See, there you go again" She said. I wanted to give her an explanation but all I got was 'I'm a warewolf and I imprinted on you' and... yeah she already thinks I have ADD why make her think I'm insane too.

So I did the other thing that came to my head. I kissed her.

I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine. She resisted at first but then eagerly let me in. I slip my tongue past her lips and massaged her with mine. Her fingers played with the back of my hair and bought her closer to me. We continued our tango with our tongues until we were breathless. We pulled back slightly and I gazed into her eyes. "Does that answer your question?" I asked never leaving her eyes.

"N—" She was cut off when Emily screamed "Everyone get into positions!" Then the lights went out and everyone was either on their knees or lying low. I heard the lock turned then Quil turned on the lights and then

SURPRISE!

Everyone screamed and Emily and Claire's mom took pictures of Clair like crazy. Claire's face was funny too. It went from scared to shock to utter amazement. You could practically see her eyes twinkle. The first person Claire ran to was Robyn.

"Wobyn!" She almost ran smack into Robyn's legs but Robyn picked her up and swirled her around.

"Happy Birthday Claire bear!" Robyn exclaimed. I wished she would always smile like that.

"Mommy said I'm a big gurl now so pweple shud cwall me Claire" She said

"Really? How old are you?" Robyn asked. Claire put up 4 fingers and said "I'm five!"

Quil came up and put another one of her fingers up. Emily chuckled.

"Well my best friends have been calling me Ryn Ryn since I was two years old"

"Weally?"

"Yep" Robyn said popping the 'p'

"Are you ready for your cake Claire?" Quil asked while removing Claire from Robyn's hold.

"Yay cake!" The glitter in her eyes doubled. I heard Robyn chuckle. I quickly walked over to Robyn and wrapped my arms around her. "You're so beautiful" I kissed her neck. "And so, so sweet" I moved her hair slightly and kissed below her right ear and she squealed. Now my eyes glittered.

"You're ticklish below your ear" I said smirking. That could come in handy.

"Noooo, I just... thought.... I saw.... a bug?" She was so cute, even though I could see right through her lie.

"Oh really then you won't mind if I do this" I traced my finger over her ear and rubbed my finger right below her ear, she bit down hard on her lip.

"n-no I w-won't mind" she answered shakily.

I turned her around and kissed her full on the lips. Every time our lips brushed an electric spark ran through my whole body. It was thrilling and calming at the same time. Someone cleared their throat and she pulled away from me. "Ryn Ryn is that how to behave at a five years old's birthday party" I heard a familiar voice say. I say Shizuka, Kesha and Leah standing in the doorway. Shizuka and Kesha I'm not too surprised, but Leah she doesn't come to these things less she has to. Everyone stared at Leah "So where's the cake" Leah asked smiling. That meant so much to me; I haven't seen my sister smile in a long time.

The party resumed. Robyn introduced everyone to Kesha and Shizuka and the three friends sang happy birthday to Claire. Apparently Kesha's a really good singer and Embry imprinted on Kesha. He came in with Jake and Nessie heard her singing and stopped dead in his tracks. I swore I heard someone say 'not another one' under their breath.

We sang karaoke, Claire opened her gifts, and we had a dance off and an eating contest. Now as Quil took the birthday girl who's fast asleep home and Emily started cleaning up I decided it was time to tell Robyn how I really felt.

"Robyn can I borrow you for a second?" I asked before pulling her away from her friends. I pulled her out of the house to the back yard and was going to tell her my feelings when a sickly sweet scent filled my nostrils and this wasn't one of the Cullen's.

* * *

yeah the vampires have come to crash the party XP if I get 5 reviews I promise to have the next chapter up by wednesday at the latest :)

So click the blue-ish button and make my day ^_^


	11. Damien, Derek and Yolanda?

* * *

sorry for not reviweing earlier I became really busy and started another story about Paul and Rachel it's called ""Hate that I love you" go check it out! And without further ado...

Chapter 11: Damien, Derek... and Yolanda?

"Robyn can I borrow you for a second?" Seth asked before pulling me away from my friends. He led me to the back yard opened his mouth then automatically shut it. He inhaled deeply through his nostrils then his calm demeanor changed into that of a man on a rampage.

"What's wr—"

"Robyn go inside the house"

"B-but why—"

"Just go" I didn't protest I just went inside.

What did I do wrong? I didn't say anything. He inhaled maybe I smelled bad. I raised my arms like I was stretching and took a small whiff. I smelled like mints. Maybe he doesn't like mints, but why would that make him angry...?

"Hey Ryn Ryn what's wrong?" I snapped out of my daze and saw Kesha pouting at me.

"I have no clue. One moment Seth's got something really important next thing he's sniffing the air and telling me to come inside."

"He smelled something?" Embry asked and seemed suddenly nervous.

"Yeah" I sighed and sat down by Shizuka who was talking about the new Adam Sandler movie with Rachel.

"No the funniest part was when he started walking in slow motion then the bald buy threw the football at him" Rachel said then they both burst out laughing.

"Hey Robyn did you see that movie?" Rachel asked me.

"Ahh no I um don't think I did."

"Aww sweetie what's wrong?" Rachel asked. She had such a motherly feel about her.

"Oh nothing I just bumped my toe on something." That was our secret code for something's wrong between Kesha, Shizuka and I.

"Your toe? Oh! Maybe we should get some air outside. See ya later Rachel"

"Oh okay if you're sure" We walked outside and I breathed in the fresh air. Forks sure was different from Seattle.

"Did you know that only the females in the mosquito species bite people" Shizuka said.

"Why Doctor Zuzu I had no idea." She smiled at me then punched me in my arm.

"Ouch. You're really weird you know that?" I said still rubbing my arm. I could already see the bruise forming.

"Yeah but that's why you love me" She smiled an innocent smile. She looked adorable but I learned, unlike most, not to trust that smile. Out of the three of us Shizuka looked the most innocent but in reality she was the complete opposite of what people thought she was. She loved to fight and drink root beer. She could name every single famous wrestler, kick boxer, and karate master there was and their most famous matches. She hated wearing white and had 5 tattoos that went around her hips. They were names, mine, kesha's, her mom, dad and her little brother Drake. She pierced her nose, eyebrow and bellybutton but covered them up with makeup when her parents were around. She's also a motorcycle lover like me, but she loves cars too.

"Yeah, and I hope you never change Zuzu" I hugged her.

"So you're gonna tell me what's wrong now?" I inhaled, held my breath for a while then exhaled.

"I think Seth's mad at me."

"Why?"

"Well he took me outside and was going to speak but he didn't say anything. He just sniffed the air then he had this look on his face. He looked furious and I've seen him mad once but never so... infuriated."

"Hmm"

"Then he told me to get inside."

"That's it?"

"Yeah" I sighed. She was silent for a while. She wasn't much of a thinker, more of a act now think later person but I could tell she was analyzing this.

"Do you remember Johnny Vazeretti?" Huh?

"Really short guy with spiky hair had the cutest smile and crocked eyebrows"

"Oh yeah I remember him!... But what does he have to do with my situation?"

"Well I had a huge crush on him in 3rd grade. I used to follow him around secretly; I even got you guys to help me stalk him a few times." She smirked and continued.

"Anyways I had a crush on him 'til one day I actually spoke to him and I got a whiff of his breath! Whoa, it smelled bad to me and I didn't understand. As I spoke to him more I started breaking out. Then one day I developed a rash and my mom rushed me to the ER! It turned out he had some type of coconut flavored gum and I was allergic!" I laughed because I remembered seeing an extremely red Shizuka when she finally returned to school. Her whole face was scarlet for a week and her body was pink. People teased her and she would beat them up, she even threatened Mr. Harris, the math teacher, when he made a joke on her skin.

Once I stopped laughing I asked her why I needed to know that.

"Because, maybe Seth's allergic to your perfume and he needed you to stay inside so he would turn two different shades."

"That doesn't really make sense..."

"Yeah but that's all I got"

"Well thanks for listening and the fact" I smiled at her. Then I heard howls, like wolf howls and they sounded really close.

"Uh, did you hear that?" Shizuka asked me, for the first time in my life Shizuka looked scared... WOW

"Yeah, let's go inside."

"Good idea" Then we proceeded to go inside. Then in the distance I saw a car coming this way and a motorcycle.

"Damn someone knows how to drive big" I heard Shizuka say.

"I know do you see that bike. I wish my mom would get me one."

"Can you tell what it is?"

"Looks like a Yamaha to me"

"Same here, but that car's hot"

"Yeah but the motorcycle's going to pass first."

"You sure about that?"

"Wanna bet" I said smirking at her.

"You're on. Five bucks to the winner and a soda."

"Deal" I said then we shook on it. We stood there waiting for the cars to pass and I saw Shizuka cringe every time we heard the wolf howl.

"Is it me or are they slowing down" Shizuka asked.

"The wolves or the cars?"

"Cars."

"Yeah they are, maybe it's my lucky day and Takashi Kajikawa's **(A/N Takashi Kajikawa is the current president of Yamaha)** coming to La Push to give me a free motorcycle." I said with a dreamy smile on my face.

"If only"

"Yeah, if only" We waited a while longer and then the cars stopped right in front of the Uley's. Then the guy from the motorcycle got off the bike and started walking toward us.

"D-do you know him?" I asked Shizuka

"You're the one with drag racer friends" She said.

"Drag Racer friends? That's you've been up to while we were away?" I recognize that voice. Then he took off him helmet and I screamed.

"Damien!" I jumped on my brother and kissed him on the cheek.

"Gosh Melia, you tryin to break they boy's back" I heard my brother Derek say.

"Derek!" I ambushed him next. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks.

"I bished yoo guys too mush" My brothers chuckled.

"We 'bished yoo' to Melia. I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"Wow I haven't been called that since I left Seattle" I laughed half heartedly.

"Yeah what's with that aye? We come to visit our lil sis and we find out she's gone off to some reservation." Derek said.

"Yeah, mum made it sound like you were preggers and she had to send you away" Damien said after him.

"OMG how'd you find out" I said sarcastically. Then I heard someone clear their throats behind me and say Sam, Seth, Jared, Paul... to make it short all the guys were standing there looking pissed off.

"Who are your friends" Seth spoke first in a cold tone. Before I could say anything Damien spoke.

"Hello mate, I'm Damien Melia's brother and the bone head over there's Derek." He smiled and extended his hand. Seth shook his hand gingerly.

"Seth"

"Well I'm glad you're acquainted" I laughed but it sounded more like an old man wheezing.

"Speaking of getting acquainted I have someone I want you to meet" Derek said then walked over to the car and opened the door.

Out came possibly the most gorgeous woman ever. She had beautiful high cheek bones and flawless pale skin. Her voluminous red hair flowed freely down her back and her eyes were a deep burgundy. Through her beauty something about her didn't seem right.

"Melia, I would like you to meet my fiancée Yolanda."

"F-f-fiancée" Please make this be a dream.

Yolanda came forward and hugged me.

"Yes fiancée" She smiled a 'cat got the canary' smile and showed me her ring. I heard some one gasp, a few growls (what the hell is with that though?) and when I looked behind me Leah was staring at Derek with the most pained expression I have ever seen.

I've never felt so confused before in my life.

* * *

**Okay so if you didn't get it Robyn's brothers came to visi her. Her brother Derek's fiance Yolanda is a vampire (the one Seth smelt and the reason the wolves were glaring at Darek and Damien) and Leah imprinted on Derek! Hope you enjoyed and please review ^_^**


	12. The day my world crashed again

**Chapter 11: the day my world crashed (again)**

Leah's POV

When I was growing up my mother always tried to shield me from pain. My father too, but how could they not I was their little Lee bear. They protected me from any pain possible. They made sure I was always healthy and fit all the time. I still remember my mom putting me on a strict diet of only vegetables and chicken when I went to the doctor and she found out I had anemia. Unlike the rest of my friends, I never got to have a sugar overload or become super hyper because I ate one too many packets of skittles. My parents also made sure I got everything I ever wanted. My father used to say nothing was ever to expensive for his little girl and my mom said that it would come to bite him in the butt later. Needless to say she was right.

For my eighth birthday I wanted a limited edition platinum Malibu Barbie set. The set came out in Japan already but was supposed to be released in the states two months later. Two months after my birthday. If that wasn't the only problem it also cost three hundred twenty-five dollars. When I told my dad the price his eyes became saucers and mouth turned into a noticeable frown. When the words 'I'm sorry sweetheart I can't get it for you' escaped his mouth a foreign feeling came over me. I had never ever been rejected I had no clue what to do. That is until a sudden thought came into my head and I acted without rethinking it.

I closed my eyes and let out a thrilling scream before the tears began to flow down my cheeks and I threw my body on the floor screaming 'I want it'. My parents tried to calm me and explain why they couldn't give it to me but my sobs only got louder and louder. Seth even came and tried to calm me down. At the time he was only three and didn't understand why I was screaming my lungs off, but he tried to cheer me up by talking to me even though I never stopped screaming and he sung songs like 'the ittsy bittsy spider' but I never stopped. I did however stop when _he_ came to cheer me up.

_He _is Samuel Jackson Uley. He was the love of my life and the one I had planned to marry and start a family with. As soon as I heard him talking to my dad my sobs instantly became softer. When I heard his footsteps I stopped sobbing and only sniffled. Then the golden moment when I heard his voice I stopped my tantrum all together. It was weird a simple 'hey Lee Lee' could make my heart melt and make me feel complete. He helped me to the couch and I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. _Pine trees and pineapples._ To this day I've never met a person who had that scent. It was manly and sweet, just like my Sam.

I told him everything how I really wanted the set and how I felt when my dad said no. He listened the whole time and not once called me a brat or said I was selfish. Instead he comforted me and lightly told me that my parents couldn't afford it and that there would be other Barbie sets and but only one of my mom, dad and Seth. If I wasn't completely positive that I didn't want the set anymore from that statement I was when he said 'and girls with Barbie's are way too prissy for me.' From that day I never touched another doll. I also never asked my parents for anything that cost over two hundred dollars. At least not anything stupid.

From that day we only became closer. That was the first time he ever came over to my house and it certainly wasn't the last. He'd have Sunday dinners with my family and either cam e over to watch the game with my dad or went with my dad to Billy's and watched the game on Thursdays. He became Seth's big brother and my mom's second handyman. He fit perfectly with my family.

His relationship with my family wasn't the only thing that matured. Our relationship matured. At age ten we kissed for the first time. It was in my dad's car while my dad was driving us to school on a Monday morning. We were sitting close together and whispering when my dad hit a bump and before you know it our lips connected. The kiss ended as soon as it started but I still remembered it. His lips were warm and soft and tasted like maple syrup. After the kiss he turned beet red and looked out the window the rest of the ride. When we got to school he ran off with his friends and I slowly walked off to meet Rebecca and Rachel. I wondered the whole day if he didn't like the kiss. Were my lips chapped? Did I taste bad? Did I _smell_ bad? After that thought I kept my hands down the whole day and avoided sitting too close to anyone. Then when we were supposed to meet to walk home he wasn't there. This added to my frustration until I just gave up hope of him coming and started walking home. When I was almost home ass if to add to my bad luck it started raining. That's when I hit my breaking point. I dropped on the floor and held my bubble gum pink book bag like it was Mr. Snuffles and cried like a broken hearted woman. And I was, minus the woman part. Then my knight in shining armor came. As if he was called upon to save me, Sam walked up to me with a black umbrella. I knew it was him before I even looked up. With him being so close to me my sobs subsided and I was now only sniffling.

"I'm sorry Lee Lee" was all he had to say and I instantly forgave him. We walked home in semi silence (I kept on sneezing and sniffling) then we reached my door.

"Sam can I ask you something?" I asked and looked into his brown eyes. They were a dark drown almost black color. Many people thought they were boring but not me. I saw the most interesting person in those eyes.

"Sure Lee Lee"

"Was the kiss that bad? I-I mean did I smell or were my lips chapped? What did I do wro—" I stopped when his warm now apple cider tasting lips connected with mine. I was instantly filled with warmth and sparks went off inside me. I was very disappointed when he pulled back and the sparks stopped. But my lips still tingled from the feel of him.

"No Lee Lee you were perfect." He said then he ran off. So there I was standing in the rain with red puffy eyes and a running nose with the goofiest grin ever plastered on my face. And that's how I stayed until my mom came outside and pulled me in the house.

From that day Sam and I started dating. At first it was just low key but eventually we started holding hands and kissing more often. We even kissed in front of Rachel and Rebecca once. Becca thought it was gross but Rachel started singing 'I want to have intercourse with you'.

As we matured and learned new this we started exploring more. When I was thirteen we shared our first French kiss. Unfortunately he had a retainer and I had braces so there was a slight mess but that didn't stop us from doing it again, and again...and again.

When he turned fifteen we snuck off during his party and began kissing and then our hands wondered. Eventually his wondered to the middle of my back, to the low of my back and before I knew it he was squeezing me. When I reacted he immediately let go but I put his hands back and we resumed our exploring.

Then on my sixteenth birthday we reached new levels of high. It was my first time and I was scared. He told me he was scared too and we didn't have to but I was determined and I still always got what I wanted. We waited until 11 o'clock then met at our old tree house. I thought it would be very awkward but it wasn't. There wasn't one awkward moment just pure blissful moments full of love.

After that night we didn't change into hormonal teenagers that always had to have sex. It was the same relationship but a little more physical. Then came prom. I didn't want to go but Sam, Rach and Becca bribed, begged and finally forced me to go. I'm not really a prom girl so I didn't know what to wear, do or anything. But my mom did. My mom and aunty Laurie (Rach & Becca's mom) got all three of us ready for prom. I didn't know what I wanted to wear so my mom picked my dress and boy was I glad she did. It was beautiful and priceless. Literally my mom made it with aunt Laurie's help. It was an aqua blue color. It had a v-neckline and spaghetti straps. My back was exposed except for slightly thick pieces of aqua fabric that formed an 'x' on my back. And thankfully the breast area was also padded. I wasn't really 'developed' in that area yet. When I saw myself in the mirror I gasped I couldn't believe it was me in the mirror. My eyes were sparkly and my lips glossed. My hair was straitened and volume-mitized and it hung strait down my back.

I only felt more beautiful when Sam came to pick me up. He looked so sexy in his tux. I never saw him in anything but jeans and a t-shirt. Especially with his new muscles. Lately Sam has been getting bigger and bigger. He shot up like two feet within the past week and he's been getting warmer and warmer. I think he should go to the doctor or something but he keeps telling me his dad said it was nothing to worry about. But right now I'm agreeing with his dad. I'd rather have my sexy Sam with me now than in some sticking hospital.

"Ready to go?" Was all he had to say before I practically sprinted to his car, well technically Paul's car. Paul was some guy Rachel liked he wasn't actually supposed to be a senior but due to good grades he got to graduate with us. I personally didn't like him, something about him just didn't seem right.

We all got in and Paul drove us to our prom. Our prom was held at the old community center, one reason I didn't want to go. After all what's the point of dressing up to go to a place that has smelled like sweat since 1987. But boy was I wrong; they actually made the center look _nice_.

"And you said it was stupid for me to join the prom committee." Sam whispered in my ear.

"I gotta admit you guys did an awesome job. The place looks amazing!" I screamed over the music.

"Thanks, but you might want to save your screaming for later." He whispered in my ear and I blushed. Sam is the one and only person that makes me blush... except for Rachel and she makes everyone blush. I was bought out of my thoughts when Rachel pulled me out to the dance floor. I couldn't even oppose. She was already dancing and so were the other 100 or so bodies surrounding me. The way I saw it I could either join them or... join them. Guess what—I joined them. I started dancing and just let the music consume me.

_You know what I do  
If you can do it too  
Then lets do something that makes me more attracted to you  
And now, and now  
We'll see you breaking down  
For me (ha)  
Yes were in this private (party)  
Girl I like your body (body)  
Can you take tick tick tick tick tick pop lock and drop it  
Cause I and I wanna see you break it down  
For me  
Watch this_

_Girl I've been waiting all night to see you dance like me,  
You gonna switch out your feet and try to dance like me,  
Ah ah ah…  
freeze! like me_

The song ended and I found myself in Sam's arms. I grinned up at him. "How is it that you always seem to find me?" I asked him.

"It's simple. How can anyone miss a diamond in a crowd of rubies?" He said smiling back.

"So I'm your diamond?" I asked as he wrapped him arms around my waist.

"Nope, you can put a price on a diamond. You are priceless Lee Lee." He said then smashed his lips onto mine. We kissed until a loud squeaky voice and a bright flash interrupted us.

"Aww you guys are so cute!" Amber Calhan shouted then took our picture, then ran off to bother someone else.

"Ah thanks?" I said at her disappearing body. "That girl is something else huh Sam?" I said smiling but stopped when I saw Sam. His fists were clenched and his body trembling.

"S-Sam are you okay?" I asked him. He took a while to answer but he did through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, just a little pissed off." I smiled flirtatiously at him and kissed him on his neck.

"You can't really be mad at amber can you? She does that to everyone." I said while still kissing him on his neck.

"I guess your right. But if you don't stop doing that we might not stay here much longer" he said. I stopped to smile at him then kissed him once more on his neck. "Now I'm done" I said. "Now let's dance." I tugged on his arm and he followed me to the center of the dance floor. We danced to various fast paced songs then the slow songs started playing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around so I faced him. I pulled myself closer to him as Usher and Alicia's 'my boo' started playing.

_There's always that one person_

_That will always have your heart_

_You never see it coming_

_Cause you're blinded from the start_

_Know that you're that one for me_

_It's clear for everyone to see_

_Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo_

We rocked together the whole song and gazed into each others eyes. I loved his eyes. The might look boring to most but to me I saw something deeper. Behind those eyes I saw a man who I loved and he loved me back. I saw the father of my children and my husband to be. I don't care what anyone says we are meant to be together and we will forever stay that way.

"Lee Lee?"

"Yeah Sam Sam."

"The song ended."

"I know. I just don't want to let you go."  
"I don't either—but I'm kinda hungry." The mention of food bought me the image of water and then I felt a tingling down there.

"Ahh, how about you get the food and I'll meet you by the food court. I gotta pee." I said then held up my dress and ran to the restroom. I peed, washed my hand then went came out of the bathroom. It was dark in the hall way because of the dimmed lights but I could still make out where I was going. Or so I thought 'til I bumped into someone.

"Oops, my bad I didn't mean to." I said as the person got up. He got up then I saw who it was. Gavin Tahmin. He walked, well limped over to me. He reeked of alcohol. Another prom drunk.

"Heyyy Leah how ya doing?" he slurred.

"Um good." I said then tried to walk past him but he blocked my way.

"Hey what's the rush we've got all night to celebrate prom ya know?"

"Yea I know and I also know I don't want to celebrate with you." I said then pushed him out of my way. I speed walked back to the ball room but was then pulled back by someone. Uck Gavin.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I said in a sharp tone.

"Why would I do that when you just look so damn sexy." He said then crushed his lips to mine. I struggled and struggled but he only pressed himself on me harder. Tears started to flow from my eyes then _he_ came. He picked Gavin from me like he was three pounds and threw him into the opposite wall. Gavin passed out and his head started to bleed. But that didn't stop Sam from picking him up and punching his unconscious body.

"Sam! Sam stop!" I screamed. I would let Sam continue to kick Gavin's ass but Sam's 18 if Gavin dies, he could go to jail and there is no way I'm about to lose my man now.

"Did you see what he was about to do to you!" He thundered, his body once again shaking.

"Yes, but I don't want anything to happen to you." I said and lightly touched his arm. I saw someone come out of the gym from the corner of my eye and gasp. Oh great now we have a witness.

"You have to go, I'll cover." I said then smiled at him.

"No, I won't let you—" I smashed my lips onto his and tasted.... pumpkin pie?

"Yes, you will. Now leave." He looked at me then at the door then I heard footsteps and he made his decision. He took off at an alarming speed. I mean Usain Bolt's not even that fast.

I collapsed on the floor and began wondering up tears. I messed up my hair and tore the edges of my dress. By the time the footsteps saw me I was a mess on the floor bawling my eyes out and Gavin was still unconscious and bloody. The police came and asked me questions but I didn't answer.

After that night I didn't see Sam the next day or the day after that. I called his mom and asked if she knew where he was but she said she didn't. After he was missing for a week I called the cops. I told them that he was missing and filled out a report but didn't tell about prom. I still didn't want anything to happen to Sam.

I printed out flyers and asked everyone around where he was, no one knew. I wasn't the only one that worried about where Sam was, my dad did also. I told him, my mom and Sam's mom what happened at prom. My dad think he's doing fine just has to take a little break. But every time he hears news about the new bear sightings he becomes nervous and acts weird. It gets mw acting weird too. It makes me think that Sam might have been attacked by the bear, but no bodies have been found so that cools my nerves a little. I kept looking for him and posting flyers but no word came from him, no one even saw him. Then one night my shattered world was fixed. When my heart came back to me.

"Sam!" I shouted as I saw his naked body outside my house. He was staggering and he looked horrible. Leaves and twigs were stuck in his nappy hair. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him, but I didn't get all of him. He was so big, even bigger than before.

"What happened to you?" I pulled back and asked him, his face was blank and he stood stiff in my arms.

"Sam?" I asked him looking into my eyes. His eyes shifted down to me but he only looked at me with dear.

"DAD! MOM! Come out here!" I screamed my eyes never leaving Sam. My parents rushed out and my mom gasped when she saw naked Sam. My dad on the other hand looked like he knew exactly what to do. He asked me to grab a pair of his pants and I did and gave it to Sam. After he said he had to go see the elders. As he and Sam walked away I heard him mumble about wolves and protectors.

After that night things were never the Sam for Sam and me because he was always so busy but we did hang out a lot still and we loved each other still. He started hanging out with these other guys too. Jared and Paul. They did crazy stuff like jumping from cliffs but as long as Sam came home healthy and no bruises I wasn't nagging at him.

Two months after we were having a party. Sam and my family and the elders were coming to celebrate something. It was a bonfire type of party. My aunty is also coming along with my cousin Emily. I can't wait Emily was my favorite cousin.  
The bon fire came around and everyone arrived including my cousin Emily. I gladly introduced Sam to her and something weird happened. He just stared at her she looked at him like he was crazy as did I.

"Uh is he okay?" she asked after a while.

"I'm not even sure" I said.

"Well I'm gonna go now...bye Leah. Sam" Emily said then started walking away.

"No, uh, don't go yet. The party's still going" Sam said to Emily.

"Uh it's okay. I feel sleepy. See you at home Leah." She said then continues walking away.

"What was that?" I asked Sam.

"What?"

"That. You were acting so weird." I said to him.

"Oh that. Sorry." He said then walked off to talk with my dad.

After that night things really did change. Sam still hung out with me but only when i was with Emily. This made Emily stay away from me. He stopped kissing me like we used to. It was as if we were just friends. I started to think something was going on but they both assured me nothing was going on. I started to believe them when there was talk that Sam was going to propose to me. I thought this was a rumor but the signs were there.

Then came D-Day.

He asked me to our spot. But what he said was _not _a proposal. I couldn't hear what he said after he said _those_ words.

'Lee Lee i want us to break up" he said. My world crashed. My planets have fallen out of place. Gravity disappeared and the sun had been destroyed.

"Leah. Leah please say something." He pleaded with me but i couldn't say anything. My mouth wouldn't form into the words i want them to. I don't know who I am any more.

I felt his warm arms pick me up and lay me on my bed. I've lost my world. My dimension I don't know what I've become anymore.

~ three years later ~

It's been three years since Sam broke up with me. Since my world crash but I've taken it strong. At first I was destroyed but I slowly built myself back up.

I've lost my father and my normality. My father had a heart attack when both Seth and I phased into werewolves. I'm surprised I didn't have one too. Sam got married to Emily and they have a little girl. Her name's Noelle and I love her more than I love any other kid, she's a pretty interesting kid. But she's staying at the Makah reservation with my aunt and uncle. I've grown with in the past few years and lots have changed. My best friends Rachel and Rebecca have changed as well. Rebecca married her high school boyfriend and they moved to Hawaii together. Rachel left for college and came back and Paul the ass imprinted on her. They had their rough start but things eventually smoothed out. We're still close and we go drinking together still but not as much as we used to. My brother, Seth, imprinted as well. Yeah I know before me. Her name's Robyn and we're friends. They're currently recovering from a bump and I'm helping.

We were at Claire's fifth birthday party and I was just talking with the guys when we all smelled something sickly sweet. Then the door opened and Robyn came inside.

"Hey Ryn Ryn what's wrong?" Kesha asked Robyn.

"I have no clue. One moment Seth's got something really important next thing he's sniffing the air and telling me to come inside." She answered pouting

"He smelled something?" Embry asked nervously and I was nervous too. We haven't had any vampire interference in a long while.

We both went out side and saw Seth shaking. He phased and we joined him.

_Seth- you smelled it too_

_Me & Embry- yeah._

_Me- but we haven't even seen a leech besides the Cullen's in forever_

_Embry- I know_

_Jared- Sam said run a patrol around La Push the others are going to phase and Collin and Brady are going to watch the house. _

We split up and started patrolling. We didn't really smell anything then Brady said the smell was getting worse toward the house. We all immediately rushed back to the house. When wee arrived the place stunk of a leech. Female.

"Where's Robyn?" Seth asked his eyes searching for her in the room.

"Oh she went outside with Shizuka" Rachel said, we all ran outside and nearly chocked by the smell.

Robyn was talking to some guys—whoa!

Both guys looked the same but one was different. One had my heart. When I saw him my world was complete. I no longer needed to repair my shattered heart because he just did it. HE was pure perfection. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to reach out and touch him to make sure he was real. And then he spoke. MY planets were aligned again, the gravity returned. The sun shining as bright as ever.

"I didn't know Leah could imprint" Collin said. I would be mad at him but I agreed. I didn't even know if I could imprint.

Then he said something that made my world crash again.

"Speaking of getting acquainted I have someone I want you to meet"

Then the leech came out from the car. She smelled awful but she was beautiful.

"Melia, I would like you to meet my fiancée Yolanda." He said. Then the plants came out of place again and the whole shebang. I stared at him in disbelief. HE could not seriously be marrying a vampire. She would kill him. That's all I could think about now a vampire killing everything that holds me down.

* * *

  
**Summer vacation has begun!!!!!!!! And I graduated XD**

**Sorry this took so long to get out I had writers block. I wasn't sure how to do this chapter. I decided to show Leah's love life and what she's been through although I didn't intend on it to be so long lol. Well tell me if I wrecked the sory and your ideas because they mean alot to me. =] You could PM me ideas or put them in your review either is fine. So thanks for reading and please review it makes me really happy and I'll post more often =]**


	13. Drunks

Chapter 12: Drunks

R-POV

"I'm sorry but I just don't understand how you're getting married!" I screamed at Derek who was sitting on the hotel couch with his hands covering his face.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! You're way too young!" Damien shouted after me.

"And you haven't even lived life yet!"

"Yeah Ricky you still haven't swung from a chandelier"

"Or drive on a motorcycle at full speed off a cliff"

"Or kiss Jessica Simpson!"

"Or broken the Guinness World record for most hot dogs eaten!"

"Okay stop it!" Derek said getting up from the couch.

"I know I haven't done a lot of the things I said I wanted to do, but you've got to understand I love Yolanda. She means the world to me now and she's all that matters" he said. He looked like a love sick puppy.

"Well how can you expect us to take this?" I said softly.

"You're giving up everything to be with some girl; you've hardly known for two months. And it's not like we're gonna see you anymore. She's dragging you of to Russia to live with her family." I sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"First it's not Russia, its Ukraine. And second I'm still gonna see you just not as often." He said then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah well it's not the same." I pouted.

"Melia look at me." He said and I looked up at him with puppy eyes that hopefully said please don't marry that woman!!!

"Aww stop pouting. I'm only going to be a phone call away and you'll still have Damien to keep you company. And what about all your La Push friends? You've practically got a giant pack of friends."

"Well a pack of friends isn't you Derek and plus you and Damien are a pack of batteries. You need both batteries for anything to function."

"Yeah Ricky did you ever think about how you're hurting me. We've done everything together from the day we were born" Damien said. And it was true they were a packaged deal, you can't just separate them.

"Well we can't be glued at the hip our whole lives can we Damie?" Derek said

"I know that but I didn't think we'd be across the world from each other." Damien backfired.

"Uck gosh Damie. I thought you'd at least be a little more supportive of me. You know about Katie and how she did me. You've seen how much Yolanda has done for me and yet you still can't be supportive!" Derek said rubbing his temples and pacing even more.

"All she's did for you! I'm the one who spent **three months** watching Titanic every freaking Tuesday night because _that's what Katie likes to do_. I'm the one who gave up his social life and scholarship to Yale because I didn't want to leave my broken hearted brother alone. I'm the one who stood by you when you decided to go to Australia to _find your passion_! So don't tell me that just because some hot red head with some daisy dukes helped you get over _one girl_ she's done _so much for you_!" Damien screamed, his face red with anger and his veins popping out at the top of is head.

"Oh so that's how it is huh? You're going to act like I've never done anything for you Damie. You're going to act like I've never sacrificed something important to me for you Damie! Huh?!" Derek screamed back at him his face also a matching shade of red. I decided it was time I stepped in before they rip each other to shreds.

"Guys calm down. This isn't the time to fight."

"You're right but if we don't do this now he might fight me at the alter!" Derek screamed at Damien.

"That's if you make it to the alter!" Damien shouted

"What's that supposed to mean!" Derek shouted back. Then they just started bickering at each other. One foul comment then another curse words thrown everywhere. Insults thrown back and forth, and back and forth, back and forth until I couldn't it anymore.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed and they both stopped and stared at me in disbelief.

"I am sick and tired of all your damn shouting! You guys are fricken brothers! Twin brothers for crying out loud and you're acting like complete strangers toward each other! Do you know how long you guys have been together! Obviously not because you're acting like you've never met before!" I screamed at them, tears now flowing from my eyes.

"You guys are twin brothers; you're _supposed_ to sacrifice things for each other. You're _supposed_ to make hard decisions, but in the end you're _supposed_ to still stick **together**." I was now completely crying. They both came over and hugged me.

"Awe don't cry Melia, we promise not to fight anymore." Derek said soothingly and tucked one of my curls behind my ear.

"Yeah see no more screaming." Damien joined him in calming me down. I stopped sobbing and how was only sniffling with the occasional hiccup.

"I'm sorry-hiccup- guys. Gosh I'm such a –hiccup- baby." I said using the back of my hand to wipe my eyes.

"Here" Damien said handing me a tissue.

"Thanks –hiccup-"I wiped away my tears.

"Well, I've got to go. Dinner with Yolanda's parents. Are you going to be ok Melia?" Derek asked. I could tell he didn't want to leave me in my time of need. But I can't keep him away from his fiancée's parents.

"Yeah. I'm going to be ok, just need to get a grip." I said giving him a small smile. He looked unsure and gave Damien a 'watch-her-carefully-look' before leaving the room.

Damien plopped down on the couch with me staring into space as I tried to stop my sniffling and hiccupping.

"Gosh I can't believe I'm really going to lose him." Damien sighed still staring into space.

"Me –hiccup- to." I said.

"Were not the only one that's shocked. Did you see that girl's expression when Ricky introduced Yolanda?" he asked amused.

"Oh yea. That was Leah. She looked grossed out."

"And disgusted."

"Same thing."

"Yeah I know."

We sat there until Damien turned on the T.V. We thought it would get our mind off things. We were dead wrong.

All the channels had on today were weddings.

Engaged and under aged.

Will you marry me?

Bridezillas

Rich Bride Poor Bride

The Wedding Planner

"Oh gosh just turn it off!" I screeched.

"Hey maybe there's something interesting on the new. Calm down Melia." I sighed as he changed the channel yet again and what pops up.

**Breaking news yet another celebrity couple gets married.**

"Yep, you're right I should turn it off." Damien said then plopped down in the couch again.

"God, we're pathetic." I mumbled.

"With a capital 'P'" he added.

"And an extra tic" at the end. He laughed half heartedly.

"We're pathetic-tic?" He asked facing me.

"Yeah. We're so pathetic we've gotta make up our own word." I laughed.

"You mean your pathetic. I can't take this anymore. I'm going out." He said then grabbed his jacket.

"Wait! Where you going?" I asked.

"The bar I guess."

"Wait! I'm coming too." I said then began searching for my shoes. When I finally found them the door already slammed shut. I raced outside and saw him getting into the elevator.

"Damien!" I screamed then ran down the hall. I expected to run into him but the elevator door opened and I crashed both of us into the elevator.

"Melia?!" Damien screeched. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it." I said. He sighed and I attempted to get up off him, but our legs were intertwined.

"Dude let go."

"I'm trying. Move your foot."

"I can't move your foot!" We bickered. Then the door opened and a shocked family stood in front of us. The dad's face was bright red and the mom was covering the daughter's eyes.

"Uh let's get the next one." The dad said as the door closed.

"Whoa"

"Awkward..." Damien sang as we finally untangled ourselves.

"That never happened." I said.

"What never happened?" he said smirking.

"Good." We got off the elevator and stepped into the lobby.

"Where you going to go?" he asked dusting himself off.

"To the bar with you." I said softly giving him puppy dog eyes. He only laughed.

"Those don't work on me remember. And there's no way I would _ever_ bring my little sister to a bar."

"Aww why not? It's not like I'm going to drink alcohol or anything." I pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"Pweety pweety pwease."

"Nope"

"Pleassss..."

"Melia I'm not going to bring you to a bar!"

"Alright fine."

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll go to the arcade or something."

"Really? I'm glad you see my side of things. I'll meet you there in an hour. Have fun!" He said then walked off toward the arcade. I played Pac Man a few times then got bored. So I wondered over to the bar. I walked closely behind a group of guys and the guard didn't see me.

I wondered around until I found Damien. He was sitting on a bar stool with his head on the counter. He called the bartender over and slurred his order.

"I'll have a virgin piña colada." I said as I sat on the bar stool. The bartender eyed me suspiciously but then got my drink.

"Melia?" he slurred squinting at me.

"No it's Dracula." I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha verrry funny." He said as the bartender bought over our drinks.

"How many has he had?" I asked the bartender before he slipped away.

"I don't know. Maybe six or seven." He said before moving on. I looked back at Damien in shock and then I say his empty beer bottle.

"Whoa you're a fast drinker." I said.

"Yeah." He said then ordered another drink.

"Hey lets make a toast." He slurred.

"Okay?"

"Cheers to the NGM club!" He shouted. Earning a few stares from people passing by us.

"People are looking at us weird." I said.

"Who the hell cares? We're all special in our own way." He said then clinked his beer bottle against my glass. I slowly sipped my piña colada and watched him carefully. I've never seen Damien drunk before and to be honest it's really scary. He's loud, obnoxious and stupid. Normal Damien is quiet, sweet and smart.

"Hey Baby!" he shouted to a girl across the bar. She walked over and sat on the bar stool next to him.

"Hey is your name summer, cuz you're so damn hot." He slurred the girl rolled her eyes and got up.

"Drunks." She mumbled as she passed by me and I scowled at her.

"Let's go Damien" I said turning back to him. He didn't answer; his head was buried in his arms.

"Damien" I said jerking his shoulders.

"Damien, seriously it's time to jet." I said getting irritated. It should be prohibited from getting drunk ever again.

After shaking his for a while I began to get worried and asked the bartender to see if something's wrong.

"He just passed out no worries." He said and went and got a cup of cold water and threw it in Damien's face.

My brother popped up and blinked rapidly.

"What the hell?" he asked groggily.

"Come on Damie let's go." I said and draped his arm over my shoulder to help support his weight.

He limped as I helped supported him.

I can't believe how my whole life has done a 180 in the past two weeks. I've left my home. Found an awesome guy that I think likes me back. Met a new best friend. Met the cutest five year old ever. Bonded with my cousin Kim. Found out my brother has a fiancée and my other brother is one sloppy drunk. Life sure is one random experience.

"Robyn!" I heard a familiar voice shout behind me.

"Seth?" I whispered and when I turned there he was with Leah. And as usual Seth was topless, much to my pleasure.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" I asked and Damien fell.

"Oh crap." I tried to drag him up with no prevail.

"I've got it." Seth said and lifted my brother up. He flashed me one of his dazzling smiles and my heart nearly exploded.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"Where's Derek?" Leah asked.

"Well hey to you to Leah." I joked. She gave me a nervous smile and repeated the question.

"Since it means so much: he's with Yolanda and her parents. They're having diner together." I answered. Her face was drained from its color.

"Dinner?" she said.

"Yeah, dinner. Is there something wrong with dinner?" She didn't answer instead she just walked away from me heading toward the hotel's restaurant.

"Uh ok bye Leah." I said

"Take no offence she just had to go." Seth said flashing his smile again. How could I resist that?

"Okay."

"Come on, let's find a place to put your brother down." He said walking toward the elevator. I pushed the 11 button and we started going up.

"I hate that feeling." Seth said.

"Huh?"

"You know when the elevator first starts to go up and you get this weird feeling; I hate it."

"Oh that. I don't mind it that much it reminds me of an airplane taking off."

"Exactly." I laughed.

"You're afraid of airplanes?"

"I wouldn't say afraid. Maybe terrified is more like it." He said. My laughter increased.

"You don't look like it. You're like 7ft tall; you should be used to heights.

"I wasn't always this tall you know. I used to be the shortest guy in all my classes."

"You're lying." I said.

"Nope, I've got pictures to prove it."

"Alright let me see them." I said holding out my hand.

"I don't carry then around. You'll have to come to my house." He said.

"Okay."

"Great tomorrow night at seven." He said grinning.

"Great." I said returning his grin. We walked out of the elevator together. Hand in hand; but I found it weird because Seth was still supporting my brother as he limped.

"Down the hall." I directed him.

"Right here." I said as we approached the suite Yolanda rented for Damien.

"I'll be right back." I said and dragged Damien inside. He stumbled a little and fell on the couch.

"Stay right here." I ordered and ran back outside to Seth.

"You're pretty fast for being so small." He smirked.

"Hey smaller is better." I smiled.

"That's not true just look at me." He said. "Oh I'm looking." I mumbled and he blushed lightly.

"Yeah, I suppose you have to get going" I said. The corners of his mouth tilted down slightly as if he was frowning when he said he did have to look for Leah.

"It's okay I can handle Damien." I smiled at him.

"I'm sure you can."

"Well bye," I said and he leaned down and captured my lips with his. A bolt of electricity ran through my body as our lips connected. He placed his hands on either die of my face and held me in place as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I felt like I was on fire as his mouth moved against mine. I placed my hands at his waist as he kissed me senseless. I moaned softly into his mouth. My body was filled with desire as our kiss deepened. Then he pulled back.

What the hell?

"Yeah bye." He said then kissed me softy on my nose and walked away. I just stood there with my a hazy expression on my face remembering every touch we just shared. Life sure is grand.

* * *

**hey sorry I haven't updated in like forever D= but I hope you guys lked this chapter. I promise I'll start to post more often I'm already half way through the next chapter so that's a plus =] well plz review!!**


	14. So sorry

**Authors note**

**Hey I'm sorry to do this but I'm putting this story on hiatus and my other story. As some of you may know my grandma's been very sick over the past few months and I've been taking care of her. Well lately she's gotten worse and last night she passed. I've been working on the next few chapters of this story, but after last night I felt like someone just cut of my arms. I really sorry for how I'm leaving the story, but with how I feel now and all that's going to happen in my life, I know I won't be able to right. Once again I'm so sorry and thank you for reading this.**

**-kela  
**


End file.
